


Moon Dust.

by Sooberry



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Character Turned Into Vampire, Cussing, Fluff and Angst, Hurt, I Don't Even Know, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Vampires, Violence, angst angst angst, happy ending kinda, this is gonna ba a ride
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 32,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24593953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sooberry/pseuds/Sooberry
Summary: 🍓 Again me! heheEver since I saw the teaser for the Can't you see me MV for STUDIO CHOOM, I couldn't stop thinking about a Vampire AU.Their outfits are just WOW.As you can see I have different work and I'm not the best but I enjoy, also I love Yeonbin so much <3 they cute cute.This is pure fictional so don't take it personally.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	1. Prologue.

**Author's Note:**

> 🍓 Again me! hehe  
> Ever since I saw the teaser for the Can't you see me MV for STUDIO CHOOM, I couldn't stop thinking about a Vampire AU.  
> Their outfits are just WOW.
> 
> As you can see I have different work and I'm not the best but I enjoy, also I love Yeonbin so much <3 they cute cute. 
> 
> This is pure fictional so don't take it personally.

Forbidden.

For Years it has been the talk between families.  
No one knows the reason, but no one has had the guts to ask why.

So when Yeonjun meets Soobin at night on the forest near his house, he wonders what is someone like ‘them’ doing here. He never saw someone from the other families step into their territory, or to be more precise he never saw someone other than his family. 

It was really dark, only the light from the moon was upon them, but their eyes still meet; Yeonjun’s ones are filled with curiosity but full with blood lust; Soobin on the contrary are filled with fear and anger.  
It takes only a seconds for them to break the contact, in a blink Yeonjun steps to where the other was but the blackness was already engulfing everything surrounding him. 

He faintly heard the other getting away, but he doesn't pursue it. He keeps his eyes on the direction of the noises, his mind full of the stranger’s facial features.White skin, big eyes, pinkish lips, everything’s so beautiful … except for the way he looked at him. He closes his eyes and after a couple of minutes of not hearing anything but the wind he stepped inside his house. 

Soobin can hear his heartbeat run a thousand miles, he doesn’t know why or how he came here. It’s been only a couple of days since he became /this/ the feeling still lingering on his body; he hates it. He wanted to end this, to do something, but the moment his eyes landed on the other’s, his memories come from him. 

He runs as fast as he can, and when he reaches the edge of the woods, he throws himself on his knees, minutes passes and he places himself on the bottom of a tree; holding his knees close to his chest, lips tighten and nails buried on his skin. He can’t go back, not when he’s a treat to his brother; so he cries, blood slipping through his arms as he embraces himself more tightly. Why does this happened to him?.

\---

“Taehyun? are you still awake?.”  
“you know I always am for you hyung. what’s wrong?.”  
“well, nothing much, I just, aren’t you curious?.”  
“about what exactly?.”  
“us, the ones that are like us too? why can’t we meet them …?.”  
“of course I have, but I know probably the same as you do; how the others are not as civilized as we are in terms of ‘the turning” and how it’s something we shouldn’t dig into it. but why do you ask?.”

Yeonjun started playing with Taehyun’s pen that was on his desk, he looked out the window thinking where the boy went, he probably was already so far away. Maybe he should have run after him. He left out a sigh.

“Hyung?.”  
“It’s nothing, we should probably go to sleep, sorry for keeping you awake, good night.”

He left his brother’s room; with every step, he keep on thinking on the stranger, what was he doing there, why did he run away, why did his eyes had so much fear and anger all together? the questions were running on his minds when he heard whispers from his parents chamber.

“... it seems they did it again, poor soul.”  
“and this time from somewhere close to here too.”  
“I just hope he doesn’t stay around for long ... “  
“did you think he had family?.”  
“you know how they work, they never cared for－.”

“－hyung! what are you doing there?.”

Yeonjun’s heart almost leave his body, his hands were sweaty and he could feel his stomach on the bottom of his feets. He turned to the voice from before and watched as his brother smiled widely at him.  
He dragged him to the side before their parents could spot them on the corridor.

“Gyu! do you wanna kill me?.” he screamed in a whisper.  
“I would NEVER! so, what was that?.”  
“better tell me, what are /you/ doing so late? are you going outside?.”  
“well yeah, it’s friday! who stays at home on a friday?.”

Yeonjun gave him a little nod as he released his arm.

“you right, well, Imma head back to my room.”  
“you won’t tell me what were you doing?.”  
“nothing, I was gonna ask something to mom but I realized it was already super late, so Imma do it tomorrow.”  
“mhm. If you say so.”

He watched as the smaller one disappeared on the corner of the hall. He slipped once again to his parents door but he heard nothing. what was that all about?.

\---

He closed his door and placed himself on his nightstand.  
He opened his drawer and after putting out several things he came across a little book, it was a little rusty but was still in shape.

He took it and as he seated on his bed, he started reading through it, Some pages were peeling off while others were full of doodles, he laughed as he remembered when he draw some of them, he turned the page and saw a drawing of himself; fierce eyes, blonde hair and fangs.

Vampires.

That’s what people called them. 

He read a little more and after recalling the words from his parents and the events of tonight he decided to do what they weren’t supposed to do. 

He was going to seek the truth.


	2. Rain

The day came before Soobin could bat an eye, all night everything he could think of was /blood/. He started to twist on the floor, anxiety taking over him with every minute, he embraced himself as tight as his strength let him. Tears running through his cheeks, his mouth had the taste of blood as he was pressing his teeth so hard against his skin.

Everything inside of him was burning, he didn’t know what to do.   
He was covered in sweat and dust; as the sun started to rise on the horizon he put all his might into getting far away from there. He started walking, legs shaking for having them on the same position for so long, he could see at the distance the house from yesterday, but now that the sun was lighting it up, he saw that in fact, it was a mansion.

The forest seemed like a little garden compared to the old building.  
If he was there under other circumstances he would probably be impressed at such beautiful sight; but he wasn’t here as a tourist nor he was in a good place to admire his surroundings.

He continued walking, tiredness slowly taking over him, his sight slowly blurring his vision. The more he walked the more trees surrounded him, he was trying to get out, how did he end up in the middle of the forest again?.

He stopped for a minute trying to find the way out, he turned but everything seemed the same, he tore a piece of his shirt and tied it to a branch near, and started to walk, after a couple of minutes he found himself on the same place.  
He started to feel the rush inside of him, he had to get out.

With all the strength he had, he started to run, he didn’t know where he was going but he didn’t stop, branches ripped his clothes as he stomped into them. His eyes were from one side to the other trying to find anything that wasn’t woods. He started to panic as he wasn’t spotting a way out, the road he was in started to close when he trip over, his elbows were the first that touched the ground followed by his whole body.

He opened his eyes, his breathing was still uneven and he was facing what was supposed to be the sky. He tried to cry but he felt empty, he started to think that maybe he deserved this, there couldn’t been other reason.  
Silence surrounded him, he could only hear his breathing and the wind going through the leaves. He started to get dizzy when he heard a noise, he turned around and spotted a little bunny far from where he was. 

He stood up once again, and started to walk towards the little animal.  
It didn’t took a while for the little creature to notice his presence as he started to get away from him. Soobin started chasing after him only to lose him under some bushes, he was going to give up but he saw something ahead of him.

It was a cabin.  
It seemed old and abandon but maybe he could find something useful.  
He stepped inside after struggling with the door, but as he walked in his hopes decreased, there was nothing; a couple of furniture adorned the place, but they were too old and broken to be called that. He walked to the back where another room was seen.  
He was already drained so he let himself rest on the corner of the place, it took him only a couple of seconds until he passed out. 

\---

Yeonjun woke up to a knock on his door.   
It was Taehyun, he opened his brother door and started to shake his legs inside his blanket.

“Hyung! Breakfast is ready.”  
“coming!.”

He seated on his bed, and as his brother stepped out he laid down again.

“If you don’t hurry we are eating everything!.” He heard Taehyun yell from outside his door; he knew him from back to front.   
He jumped from bed and after putting his slippers he went outside. 

His room was on the top floor of the mansion, It was once an attic but Yeonjun decided to keep it as his room as it was the biggest on the house. 

When he arrived to their dining room, his brothers were already engulfing the food. 

“Ya! you should eat more slowly or you’re gonna leave me without anything.”  
“you should probably wake up earlier.”  
“this kid! it’s hyung for you!.“ He threw a grape to his brother that dodged it as If he saw it coming.  
“take a seat hyung don’t mind him.”

Their table was filled with different fruits and pancakes, along with a couple of jars filled with what it seemed like jamms. It was just breakfast but the decoration on the table made it seems as a banquet. And on their side each had a glass filled with a thick red liquid.

“What about mom and dad?.”  
“have you forget?.”  
“they were going to be away for the week, for their conference.”  
“oh right! It was this week.”  
“you should have talked to her yesterday.”  
“about what?.”  
“nothing important.”  
“it didn’t seem so yesterday, he was peeking through their door.”  
“I wasn’t!!.”

Yeonjun returned to his room after one of his daily routines of chasing Beomgyu through the house. He took a shower and as he watched outside he noticed that it was a cloudy day.  
He loved those.

When he was little, their parents told them that even when the sun looked so pretty, It wasn’t good for them as it make them weaker. So everytime the sun was covered by clouds or the weather predicted rain, they were always ready to go out.  
There were times when they also went out on sunny days always accompanied by an umbrella, but those were rare. 

He was looking out his window when he heard voices on his door.

“Hyung can we come in?.”  
“sure.”

Taehyun entered the room followed by Beomgyu, both of them were also dressed up in casual clothes.

“we are going downtown to meet some friends, wanna come?.”  
“I would pass for the day.”  
“omg Yeonjun hyung wasting a time to go out? who are you?.”

Yeonjun rolled his eyes and threw himself on his couch.

“I’m not in the mood.”  
“well, that’s weird.” Taehyun gave him a side look as his eyes landed on the book that was placed on his night table. He then turned to his brother that noticed his look. “we’ll be going then.” He dragged Beomgyu outside and as he saw him going down stairs he turned back to Yeonjun. “hyung I don’t know what happened but please don’t get into trouble.”  
“don’t worry, I’m not doing whatever you’re thinking.” Taehyun nodded and after giving him a last look he closed his door.

To be honest, he wasn’t sure where to start.  
He decided that maybe going to their library could help him get into something, so he did that. 

One of the many reasons he liked his attic was that it had several hidden doors that connected it to the whole house, It was one of the reasons he could go in and out without his parents knowing about it. He had the whole place for himself If he wanted it to.

He scanned several pillars, all with the same books that he read through all his life. Most of them were about medicine since his parents were Doctors so after spending more than an hour opening and closing books without finding anything useful he gave up.  
On times like this, he needed to take a break. 

He went to his room to grab an umbrella in case the rain would decide to fall upon him. And without wasting more time he stepped out. 

\---

Soobin woke up at the sudden noise from outside, he opened his eyes slowly hoping that everything that had happened was just a dream; but as his eyes started to adapt to the light, he sighed.  
His whole body was aching as If he was just ran over a truck carrying thousand pounds of rocks. He looked at his arms and even when some scars where still there, he could only spot the dust and dried blood all over him. He got up and was about to step outside when the noise was heard again.  
It was thunder.

He opened the door to spot water drops already falling from the sky, he stepped out and with his head looking up, he let the rain drench him whole. He laid on the ground beneath his feets, the face of his brother crossed his mind. He was probably looking for him, afraid and hopeless. Probably scared of not knowing what to do, he covered his eyes with his arm and cried in silence. Teardrops merging with the rain. 

His heart started to ache once again, as If knowing that he was fully awake, he started to feel it.

The thirst.

He held his neck with both his hands and as he twisted his head, he spotted something on the corner of his eyes.  
It was something white, he closed his eyes to ignore it, but not for long, the next thing he saw was a red stain, and then his whole vision turned red. He bite his arm and left out a scream.

Everything turned into a frenzy, his screams were overshadow by the thunders lighting the sky. He stormed into the cabin stumbling with the things inside, he hide on the corner, drenched not only in water but with blood too.

\---

Yeonjun has been walking for less than 10 minutes when the rain started to fall, he opened his umbrella and continued walking into the woods.   
He knew his way in and out as he knew the secret passages of his house.  
Ever since he was little he loved playing outside their house, beomgyu, taehyun and him would often play hide and seek. He was scared the first times but with time he adapted not only to the darkness but also to everything that surrounded them.

He remembered that they had a couple of servants that lived on the outskirts of the woods, he went once with his father to one of his cabins, he didn’t knew what happened to them since it was years ago but as he kept on walking he noticed that he was in fact walking to the same cabin, he saw it not so far away from where he was standing, he stepped forward when the sight in front of him made him stop.

He could perceive the smell of blood, since they lived in the middle of the woods far from other people it was a common thing as sometimes animals would be found death as there were a lot of wild animals around, but it was the first time he saw something like this.  
It didn’t seem as it was made from an animal.

He continued walking a little more aware of his surroundings, he noticed footsteps on the mud, the rain was falling heavily and his heartbeat started to beat faster. 

He stopped for a moment outside the cabin, there were bloodstains on the wood and upon touching them, he noticed that they were pretty fresh. He opened the door slowly trying to not make any noise.  
He folded his umbrella calmly as he left it on the door.  
The whole place was a mess, rain was pouring from the ceiling and the things inside were broken and scattered all over the place, he could smell the blood coming from inside, his heart rate increased once again as he could feel another ‘being’ closer. 

He walked into the back room, a little noise was heard but couldn’t point what it was until he saw it.

On the corner of the room curled up was a boy, the moment he heard footsteps coming in he turned his gaze to the door; his eyes were red as red can be, he was drenched and his clothes were torn from different places. He looked terrified; Yeonjun was about to step closer when he yelled.

“DON’T COME CLOSER, GET AWAY FROM ME.”  
“I－I’m not gonna hurt you.” He was told several times that If he met someone like them he had to be aware since he didn’t knew the types of dangers that he could face, but still, he could feel the despair and fear from the one in front of him.  
“THAT’S BULLSHIT!! YOUR TYPE DON’T CARE FOR THAT, DON’T LIE TO ME!!.” His eyes darkened as his fangs started to look bigger, tears kept falling from his eyes.

Yeonjun stopped moving, his eyes frozen on the boy’s. He had his hands into fist and he could see the veins popping from them as he were tighten them with so much strength. 

Soobin tried to stand up but his legs were not on his side.  
He pulled himself up with the help of the bed besides him; he could feel his body shaking.

“Step out.” he made a movement with his hand, signaling Yeonjun to leave.  
“let me help yo－.”  
“NO.” He screamed with all his might. Yeonjun froze, he couldn’t let him leave. Soobin moved once again trying to avoid the other, he walked behind the bed but Yeonjun moved forward.  
“Listen.” he started carefully. “I don’t know what happened, but I know what you are, and I know how we work, so If you don’t wanna feel like that you need to drink something.”

Soobin eyes widened, he knew what he was talking about. He looked at the blonde boy straight in the eyes, he could see that he was serious but he couldn’t let his guard down.

“I rather die.” his tone was cold, and something on Yeonjun’s insides started to ache. “let me go, please.” the last words were uttered in a whisper.

The rain keep on falling heavily, both boys were glued in place. Soobin’s eyes went from Yeonjun and then to the door on his side. He thought of the possibility of running but that thought left his mind as he remembered the night he was turned. He couldn’t possibly beat a healthy vampire.

His head started to ache he had to do something.

Yeonjun noticed the hesitation on Soobin’s eyes.

“let’s do this ok? I’ll leave you alone, you can stay here on the meantime. No one would bother you. And I can bring you something to ease your thirst ok?.”  
“You think Imma stay put so you can bring more of your kind? I’m not that stupid.”  
“what can I do so you can trust me?.”  
“nothing so please save it and leave me alone.”

Yeonjun stepped back as he saw once again the hate on the boys eyes. He gave him another glance as he went out, the moment he saw Yeonjun leave the cabin he fell on his knees, relief taking over him.

Yeonjun run, he forgot about the umbrella already, he runned as if his life depended on it.  
He stepped into his house, and went straight to the kitchen. His road was marked on the floor thanks to the mud and water. He grabbed one of the blood bags stored on one of the freezers. And just as fast as he got in, he went out.

The rain was at its last moments. It wasn’t as heavy as before and he didn’t noticed but the thunders were already over.  
He followed the same path as before and when he spotted the cabin once again, a little smile was draw on his face.

Maybe it was because his adrenaline was at his max but he didn’t perceive the blood smell that attracted him here on the first place, so when he stepped inside he wasn’t surprised to find the place empty with no boy in sight.

He couldn’t go that far.

He clenched his fist on the bag on his hand and started to move. 

\---


	3. Drink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Soobin tries to escape, Yeonjun finds him, full of questions that he hopes can be answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🍓 Everytime I write I feel like the chapter was so long but after posting it it doesn't seem like it is?? LOL  
> Anyways thank you so much for reading this! I appreciate it <3 
> 
> I hope I can become better with time. 
> 
> Enjoy!!

Soobin was speed walking, once again without knowing where he was going, shivers where running through his spine as the wind keep on clashing with his drenched body. He remained the time when he was little, he was with his baby brother and they were playing on their playground when rain started to pour; they played for a moment when their mom carried them and took them inside their house.  
She changed their clothes after a warm bath and put them to sleep, and even when Soobin knew he didn’t play for long under the rain, somehow he still got sick. 

He didn’t have a strong body, but given everything that happened to him he thought that maybe that changed too, but as he started to run cold when he could feel his body burning maybe it was time to dispose of that idea.  
He started to feel anxious as something inside of him started to tell him that someone or /something/ were getting close, he looked to his back and then to his sides trying to spot something but all he could see was herbage.  
He faced forwards, his vision started to fail him, when he spotted something yellow on his right eye, he turned and saw a figure getting closer to him, but as he tried to step back, his legs gave up and made him face the floor.  
With his eyes focused in front of him, the last thing he saw was a blonde boy getting closer as his vision faded away. 

Yeonjun knew that the boy was probably lost somewhere close; so now that the rain stopped it was easier to trail him by the smell of the red liquid on his clothes, he walked slowly trying to make the less noise as possible to not gave his position.  
After walking for about 30 minutes he saw him on the distance, he was walking unbalanced and he could see that he was extremely nervous. He got closer and when he was about to call for him he saw him falling on the ground. Yeonjun quickly moved to help him; their eyes meet and as the boy opened his mouth to say something, he lost consciousness before he could say anything.

Yeonjun took the chance to see the boy up close, he was still drenched and was totally dirty, he stretched his arm in front of his face when he heard him breathe evenly, his eyes were scanning him when he stopped on his face, he was sweating and his cheeks were red. He put his palm on the other’s forehead and realized he was burning.  
Thanks to his parents he knew how to recognize different types of illness and how to treat them, but still he found it weird to see someone like them with an illness that was caught by mere humans.  
He reviewed the ideas that he had in his mind; he knew for a fact that Beomgyu and Taehyun were not gonna be at home until night, and with his parents out of town he did what anyone would do; or maybe what anyone shouldn’t do.  
He carried the boy on his back and headed home.

Yeonjun was strong, not only for Vampires but also for a boy his age, and even when he didn’t want to admit it he struggled a little given that said boy was taller than him.  
When he stepped into his room he put him on his bed, he saw his face twitch a little as he kept on babbling stuff. He left him there for a moment before rushing downstairs to find things that could help him with his fever.  
It didn’t take him long since his parents had a whole drugstore on the basement.  
He took a jug of water, a glass and headed back to his room.

The boy was now curled embracing his extremities, Yeonjun rushed to his bath to grab a couple of towels, and after pouring some hot water in a bowl he headed to his side.  
He started by cleaning his face, slowly he wiped the dirt and blood from all over his face; as he was doing so he noticed the softness of his skin. He looked at him for a moment and continued cleaning him, after that he took the other towel and upon immerse it in the hot water he put in on his forehead.  
He wanted to help him change his clothes but he would probably get angry at him for doing it without his permission.  
So he waited, he put his chair on one side of the bed and took his phone to spend the time. 

He saw the boy shift several times on the bed probably not only for his fever but also for his blood deprivation. It went like that for a while until he stopped, Yeonjun straightened himself as he watched the boy open his eyes slowly.

“don’t move.” Yeonjun said as he get up to face the other. “I’m not gonna do anything to you ok? I put some pills on the table on your right along with a glass of water, It’s gonna help you lower the fever.”

Soobin blinked a couple of times, how did he get here?; he turned his face slowly to were the boy signaled him. He saw the things aligned besides a bowl of water; then he turned back to the boy, his eyes were on him but this time he didn’t feel the threatening aura that surrounded him the first time. Maybe it was his fever but he saw worry on his eyes. He tried to match his breathing, he wanted to leave but he felt too weak to even move.  
He was about to bend and try to seat when a hand stopped him.

“let me help you.” Yeonjun positioned himself on the other side, he took the pills and the glass of water, he got closer to Soobin that watched him still with distrust, he was taking his hand to the back of Soobin’s head when the latter stopped him. He bended himself and took the pills from the blondes hand along with the water, he drank the whole cup and placed it on the table.  
He then continued by taking the sheet that was covering him and pulled it all the way to his neck as If that could protect him.

Yeonjun watched him with sadness on his eyes, what could happened to him to be this defensive?.

He watched as said boy struggled to keep his eyes open, and little by little he watched as they closed. He took the chance to go downstairs to grab something to eat. 

After a close match between noodles and a sandwich he decided for the latter as it was the fastest to make, he made a pair, and poured himself a glass of their red liquid, he shaked it and thought for a moment if he should bring one to the boy upstairs but after remembering the face he gave him at the mention of the beverage, he rather not. He swallowed the whole thing in one sip, and after taking two soda cans from his fridge he headed up.

He left the things on his desk and moved to the boy’s side to change his towel. He placed the back of his palm on his forehead and noticed that in fact it felt not so hot, he nodded and took the bowl, after filling it with fresh hot water he placed the towel again on the boy that was sleeping more comfortably. He ate his food and decided to clean the mess that he made after running into his house when the storm kicked. He also looked at his clothes and forgot that he got also drenched. He had to shower. 

He was picking his clothes when he looked at the boy, and then back at his closet; without much thought he picked an oversized sweater and a pair of sweatpants along with white socks, he left them on his couch and headed for his bathroom. Yeonjun left his door open in case the boy would wake up and try to leave. He was half way done, closing his shower from time to time in case he could miss any sound coming from outside. He finished and after changing his clothes, he went off.

When he draw near his bed he realized the boy was fully awake, he took a look at his watch and realized that 3 hours went by.

“how are you feeling?.” Yeonjun asked as he reached for the boys towel, the other flinched at the sudden action and moved to one side making the towel fall to his side. “woah calm down I was just reaching for that.” he said as he pointed at the piece of cloth on the bed.  
Soobin opened his mouth but after not finding the words he closed it again.  
“Do you think you can eat something now?.”  
“WHA NO! I told you I rather d－.”  
“die yeah, I’m not talking about that, I made you some sandwiches.” He pointed enthusiastically at the food.

Soobin looked at him and then at the food, he was STARVING. It has been a couple of days since he ate; the third day of fasting came to his mind; it was late and he was wondering around the town when he spotted a burger place, he was so hungry as he didn’t eat anything for days, so with the little money he had on his pocket he buy one.  
He left the place as he didn’t want to be surrounded by people, he headed to a park he saw a couple of blocks away and took a seat on a bench, he put his burger out, smelled it and took a bite. 

In an instant he started to get sick, his insides began to stir and in a second he spitted everything. The taste of his mouth followed him for a couple of days. It was disgusting, and ever since then he couldn’t bring himself to eat anything.

Yeonjun watched as the taller boy got lost on his memories and as he felt the blondes eyes on him he spoke.

“No need, I have to go.” He threw the sheets to one side and started to get up.  
“you can’t leave like that.” Yeonjun stormed to his side making Soobin put on his defensive mode.  
“Don’t touch me.”  
“all right sorry.” He lowered his arms and looked back at the boy that gave him a indecipherable look. “It’s getting late and my brothers are gonna come an－.”  
“I KNEW IT! It was all a trap.” Soobin started to step back while his eyes were searching for something that could help him in case he needed to fight.  
“NO NO I didn’t mean it like that, just hear me out.”  
“I can’t trust your kind.” his words came more weaker that what he wanted them to be, he looked around the room but got cut by Yeonjun words again.  
“Look, you won’t be able to get out of here without my help, and no, I’m not threatening you I just wanna help you.” Soobin listened carefully. “I got you a couple of clothes, you can take a shower, rest, and you can leave tomorrow. I know you can’t trust me but If I wanted to do something to you don’t you think it would have been easier when you were sick and weaker?.”  
“or maybe you didn’t because you were afraid you could catch a fever too.”  
“what?.” Soobin tilted his head as a confused look appeared on his face “you think we catch colds?.”  
“I mean－.” Yeonjun laughed at Soobin’s cute face leaving the other confused as their situation wasn’t one to laugh at. “don’t try to confuse me.”  
“I’m not, I just, I think that is kinda cute.”  
“what?.”  
“nothing, just please listen to me.”  
“how do i know that you’re not waiting for your brothers so you can all play with me?.”  
“I－why would we do that?.”  
“because that’s exactly what you do, play with people.” Yeonjun hesitated as he saw the fear on the tall boys face.  
“I don’t know what type of people like us you have met but we are not like that, so let me prove it to you.”

Soobin didn’t know what to do. Either way he was trapped; so after watching himself on the reflection of the window he realized he looked like shit. He looked down and then at the pair of clothes folded on the couch. Yeonjun smiled and moved to one side.

“the bath is all yours, you can put on those, I think they will fit you just fine.”

The taller boy got closer without taking his eyes off the blonde and after grabbing the clothes he stepped into the bath.

Soobin took out his clothes, complaining a little for the pain on his body, he watched at himself on the mirror. His back was covered in bruises and scars, each of them traced with a random figure; and as he faced forwards, he saw several cuts on there as well; but his eyes were drawn to certain spots on his body.  
First, to the pair of holes on the edge of his neck, and then to the ones closest to his ribs and lastly to the one on his wrist. He had three pair of fangs engraved on his body. He moved his hand to touch them but stopped, the memory of that day wanted to come back so he tried his best to suppressed it. He moved slowly to the shower and after spending minutes letting the warm water wash the dirt on his body he started to clean himself.

He opened the door slowly looking from one side to the other but he didn’t saw the blonde, he moved on his tip toes, should he take this chance to run away?.  
He took two steps when a voice on his back startled him.

“you really don’t trust me huh?.” Soobin only looked at him as he just stood there. “I already cleaned everything so you can take my bed.”  
“I’m not sleeping …”  
“all right, that’s fair, what about this? we can stay awake and ask questions, I think you have some of those.”

Soobin considered the offer for a moment, he indeed had some but what If he just wanted to know so he could take advantages of him. That was a possibility that he couldn’t set aside. 

“if you feel uncomfortable you don’t have to tell me anything, but If you want I’ll be right here to listen.”

Yeonjun was laying on one of his couch, legs stretched and lips curled, he started playing on his phone as he stopped paying attention to Soobin.  
The latter moved his eyes from him to his room, before he couldn’t see it, but more than just a room it seemed like an apartment. It had a lounge, what it seemed like a dance studio and a playroom; all in one place. His eyes became wide as he watched around, It wasn’t the type of room he had in mind when he thought of Vampires.  
He moved slowly and as far as possible of the boy that was still immersed on him phone, he took a seat on a little tabouret by the window and looked outside.  
Everything seemed so cold, and he could see why he got lost so easily on the woods. They surrounded the whole Area, not to mention the faint fog covering the place.  
The town was all the way in front but watching it from here it seemed so small.

Yeonjun felt his heart stop as he watched the boy getting out the shower, the first thing he noticed was the scent, he had this faint scent of vanilla that he didn’t notice the first time. And then he was draw to his face, without the dirt, blood and with all the light from the windows striking his features, he seemed more beautiful. A boy like him shouldn’t be suffering, he should be enjoying the best things in his life. He spoke out to him, making him flinch, when he turned and faced Yeonjun with those big round eyes he felt it, a thug on his chest.

He watched as he walked away, not wanting for the other to realize the blush covering his face. Was this the reason his parents told them to not try to engage with other Vampires? the attraction he was feeling was the same that draws humans towards them?.  
He tried to hide his face as he pretended to play on his phone, and it probably worked since the boy didn’t look anymore. 

It was already dark and none of them spoke a word, Soobin has been lost on the window, he has been on the same position since he got there without moving and barely breathing.  
Yeonjun on the other hand has been watching him the whole time, he tried to strike a conversation several times but the moment his mouth opened to say something, he would close it again. He decided it was best to wait for the boy to speak. 

Suddenly the boy jumped from the window making Yeonjun jump too.

“What’s wrong?.” He said as he stepped to the closest window. A pair of lights were moving on the front yard followed by a car. “My brothers.” He turned to Soobin that was already on the furthest place of the room. “Don’t worry they won’t be coming in here I promise you.”

Soobin could hear footsteps coming from downstairs, he started to feel nervous, but he watched as yeonjun went from locking his door to plumping himself on a chair. He was following his movements when a voice startled him.

“Hyung! are you asleep? wanna play something?.”  
“Sorry Gyu! I have things to do tomorrow Imma sleep early.”  
“So boriiinggg, whatever, I’ll ask taehyun then.”

Soobin could feel his heart on his neck, and as he started to feel more calm again, he realized Yeonjun was watching him deeply.

“I told you! they never came If I don’t let them, such good kids right?.” he saw the look on the others face and smiled to himself. “you sure you don’t wanna ask me anything?.”

The taller boy shaked his head and after giving up Yeonjun broke the silence again.

“Imma head to the kitchen for something hm to drink, you know?, It will not be long, Don’t go anywhere.”

He headed out after closing the door from the inside. 

Soobin listened as his footsteps started to fade out the more time passed. 

He started to move trying to decide on what to do when he stopped, what If someone heard him and decided to enter? what if there were more people on the house apart from them? what if the blonde lied to him and they were just trying to lure him out so they could start chasing him?. His mind was running at thousand miles; he choose to wait, maybe when everybody was asleep he could have more chances.

He heard footsteps again and moved as fast as he could to one side of the room, he hide himself behind the curtains as he heard someone step in. 

“I’m back.” Yeonjun said after closing the door behind him, Soobin left out a sigh and stepped out from the curtain. “Why are you hiding? no one is coming, I told you.”  
“well, I don’t know that for sure, you could be plotting what to do to me without me knowing.”  
“again I’m telling you I－.”  
“you can stop, I won’t believe in you anyways.”  
“well that hurts.”

The silence took over the room again, it was getting darker and Soobin was starting to get tired. He shifted his eyes from the window to the blonde boy, since he stopped talking to him he has been playing with his computer. He couldn’t seen exactly what he was doing but it seemed like that.  
After a few minutes he saw how he closed the device and moved to the biggest couch, there he moved something from the side and watched how the couch was now a bed.

“Imma sleep now, If you need anything you can wake me up.” He said turning the lights off. 

Soobin watched at the clock on one of the walls, two hours had passed since the blonde guy went to sleep, he got up and got closer to him.  
The light from the moon was skimming his face, now that he looked him up close he realized that he was beautiful, he was laying closer when he snapped. He knew they did things to him, they had that thing that made people get attracted to them just by their looks, he stepped back, and as he started to walk towards the door, a pull inside his chest made him bend.

This time he felt it stronger than the last time, he raised his arm trying to straighten himself, but he felt it again, it was as If his chest was on the open and someone was trying to rip it off his, he bite his arm trying to supress the scream he was about to blurt, blood started to fell from his arm as sweat was forming on his forehead. He moved slowly towards the bathroom, the holes on his arms were getting bigger as he moved, tears were fighting his way out, and when he stepped inside he left himself fell.  
Yeonjun woke up at the sudden noise, seconds after adapting his eyes to the dark he realized the light coming from his bath, he got up and ran towards the bathroom, when he fully opened the door he found the boy lying on the cold floor, his whole body was bended and he was biting his own arm. There were drops of blood on the floor and Yeonjun started to feel anxious at the blood’s scent. His eyes started to change color just by looking at it; he tightened his fists and with all his might he relaxed. His eyes were back to his natural color, and after regaining his composure he bent.

“you need to let go of your arm, or you’re gonna start to make things worse.” Soobin twisted on the floor, biting harder than before. “all right, then I’m gonna bring you some flesh blood but you’re gonna have to drink it.” Soobin eyes stretched and as Yeonjun was about to leave he hold him by his wrist, the latter turned to face Soobin’s face that was full of panic.  
He let go of his own arm as he let out a little scream at the pain he was feeling.

“I can’t, I can’t drink that.”  
“but you have to, It’s not as bad as it seems.”  
“but it comes from people I can’t …” he started sobbing, his grip tightened on the others arm.  
“there is other choice but you’re not gonna like it.”  
“ … which?.”

Yeonjun looked down at the boy suffering, his face was covered in sweat just as his whole body. He was looking at him pleading for a not so disgusting answer. He crouched down closer to him. Eyes focused on the other, Soobin let go lightly of his grip as the other whispered to him:

“you can drink from me.”


	4. His name is Soobin.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeonjun discovers something about Soobin while the latter keeps on cursing at his luck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🍓 I'm back hehe thanks a lot to all of you who have been reading.  
> Imma do my best to update every Saturday (sorry I'm slow ;;) anyways, M2 gave us a couple of pictures I'm still not over it as they are basically what this AU is all about! It was thanks to them that I keep getting inspired ~  
> anyways thank you a lot and enjoy!

Soobin face went pale at the words, he must be still sick and must be hearing things. He blinked a couple of times as If that could help him hear better.

“－what?.”  
“you can also drink from /me/.” Soobin let go completely of the boy’s wrist, he must be crazy. He brought his hands to his chest as he felt a tug again. Yeonjun grabbed him by his shoulders to try to stabilize him. “You need to make a choice NOW.”

He didn’t know what to do, why would he have to choose between drinking blood from a stranger (that was probably murderer) or a freakin vampire?. He should have been choosing what he wanted to buy for dinner and not this.  
His head started to spin just as the whole room in front of him, the colours started to mix as he watched the boy in front of him saying something he couldn’t hear, he couldn’t even see his face, everything was blurry.  
Yeonjun noticed as Soobin’s eyes started to shake, and in a second it was his whole body; he was having a seizure. Yeonjun grabbed him with enough strength but carefully on not hurting the other, and as he saw that he wasn’t gonna stop he rolled his long sleeve and shout.

“fuck it.” and like that he put his wrist on the boy’s mouth. 

As If they were magnets Soobin’s fangs connected to Yeonjun’s skin.   
His whole body stopped moving he could feel something unfamiliar run through his veins, just as a new scent engulfed him. Soobin opened his eyes in a flash, they shifted from dark brown to bright red the moment his mouth touched Yeonjun’s. He focused on the Blonde’s eyes, he was looking at him with bright red eyes as well, his senses came back in that moment, he felt the piece of meat that he had on his mouth, he looked down and saw the other’s arm as he kept on sucking blood from him. He pulled away with a strength he didn’t knew he had, making the other crash with his bathtub.

“what have you done?.”  
“I－you had no other choice.”  
“No NO NO FUCK!.” He cursed as he could still feel the blood dripping from his mouth. He hated the way his body started asking for more. He squeezed his eyes shout, he knew that there was no turning back. He looked back at Yeonjun that watched him with confusion. “Why? Why did you do It I－.” His voice started to break.  
“you were suffering, If I didn’t, you will probably be ...”  
“and what do you think I have been trying to do this whole time?.” the moment the words leave his mouth he started to cry.   
“I－sorry.”

He got out leaving the boy crying alone on his floor, Yeonjun walked out but not so far so he could still see him on the distance, he glanced at him as he took a seat on his carpet.   
He took a grip of his wrist and he could still feel it. 

He felt the fangs of the boy sucking hopelessness from him. He didn’t know what was it but not only was his wound burning but his heart as well.  
It was the first time he felt something like this.  
His adrenaline was still rushing; he was impregnated with the boy’s scent and it was driving him crazy; he wanted to taste him as well.  
But he also wanted to ease his heart, he has never seen someone cry so much in just a day; it pained him.

His mind was full of questions he wanted to ask, but again, he didn’t.

\---

Time passed and he saw how slowly the boy stopped moving, probably drained from all the crying.   
He got up and got closer, since he noticed that the other didn’t yell at him, he went inside.  
It was a scene he watched so many times in a span of just hours. 

Ever since he met the boy, he has been experiencing so many things. And everytime he watched him he wished he met him in other circumstances.   
He moved silently to watch him closely. He was lying on the floor, his head resting on his shoulder and as he started to trace his figure his heart stopped for a moment.   
On the left part of his neck and closest to his collarbone he had a bite. Yeonjun blood started to run cold, he knew what it was and by the looks of it, it wasn’t made by consent.  
He started to recall the way the boy looked at him, with fear, anger and disgust. 

He put his hand on the boys shoulder to see If he would wake up, but nothing happened.  
As it was already way past midnight he decided to take him to bed, he carried him carefully. The boy moved a bit startling Yeonjun; he looked as he dragged his arm close to his chest and there it was again. Another bite mark. 

Yeonjun blood started to boil. What the fuck happened?!.

\---

Once, when he was little, his parents gathered the three of them to talk about what they were.  
They explained them how their family was formed, why they had to drink blood and why they should be careful when meeting others from their kind.

Their Parents were Doctors from quite a time now, and because of that they were in touch with humans. Sometimes they would bring their child's to their Hospital so they could see how they should behave, also to let them learn how life worked not only for them but for normal people as well.  
There, Yeonjun met other childs, some of them were patients while others were just there to see someone.

One day when he was playing with boys from the Hospital, they told him how they learned about Vampires from a fairy tale and how they wanted to become one. Yeonjun felt so happy knowing that they liked them, even tho they didn’t know he was one. So when he reached home, he asked his parents If they could turn his friends into what they were.  
The look both their parents made was something Yeonjun never forgot, their face was full of fear and anger.  
They told him how he should /never/ try to turn a human into a Vampire since that would only bring them suffering. They also told him that the ones that did that to people were the worst kind of beings and shouldn’t be called as their own.

He was little and didn’t put much attention to it. He was curious but he also respected his Parents, so when he grew up and as he never met other vampires he started to forget about it. 

Until now.

He went back to his bed, face facing Soobin.   
He was gonna help him no matter what.  
And as he thought on ways to help the boy, he fell asleep.

A ray of sun sneaked through Yeonjun’s window, it started to move until it reached the Blonde’s face. He felt it move on his face, and in a few seconds he was up, he didn’t knew when he fell asleep. He sat on his bed and as his eyes moved to his other bed he screamed.

Soobin wasn’t there. 

He jumped from his bed and started searching, but the boy was nowhere to be seen.  
He looked through the window, hoping he could see him sneaking out but nothing.  
Without a second thought he put on a pair of sneakers and dashed outside.   
He ran and ran, but nothing.  
He stopped for a moment trying to focus on the other’s scent, but all he could sense was his and his brothers. Why did he thought he was going to stay?. He started to curse himself when he decided to go back home.

He was already on his way up when he heard his name.

“Yeonjun hyung! don’t tell me you had dinner without us?.”  
“Gyu, good morning, and no I still haven’t had anything.”  
“then what were you doing downstairs?.”  
“I－.”  
“what are you two doing in the middle of the stairs?.”  
“Taehyun!.”  
“I was going downstairs to get breakfast and Yeonjun hy－.”  
“－I was going downstairs to get something to eat too.” Beomgyu gave him a side look as Taehyun started to get down.  
“let’s go together then.”

Yeonjun sighed as his brothers dragged him with them. He couldn’t tell them.

“So, what did you did all day by yourself hyung?.”  
“－nothing, just the same things as always.”  
“mhm.” Both brothers looked at him with an incredulous look, he looked away to avoid their stares and as he continued playing with his food, he decided to change the topic.  
“what about you, did something new happened?.”  
“yeah, it was a crazy night.”  
“was the party that good?.”  
“what? No!! Not everything is about parties.” Beomgyu answered with an offended tone, making the older surprised. “sorry, I didn’t mean to sound like that.”  
“It’s ok gyu don’t worry; what happened?.”  
“A brother from a friend of ours is missing.” Yeonjun mouth dropped, eyes big and he could feel his hands starting to sweat.  
“what? as in missing missing?.”  
“yeah, apparently two weeks ago he went to college but then he never came home, our friend says that something must has happened ‘cause he would never leave like that. He was a good student too. Not to mention that the two were inseparable.”  
“It is weird indeed.” this time Taehyun continued. “we also heard that it’s the first time that something like this happened in town.”

It couldn’t be right? just then, his mom's words came to his mind “did you think he had family?.”

Both brothers noticed the surprise on his brother’s face. 

“we are going again with him so we could help him search.”  
“I wish we could do something more, he even upholstered all walls near his home already.”  
“Can I come with you?.”  
“sure, we need the more hands we can gather.”

Yeonjun nodded as the three continued eating in silence.  
Maybe he was wrong.

But maybe he wasn’t.

\----

Soobin couldn’t believe the way he felt; He stopped after running for half and hour, surprisingly he didn’t feel tired.  
He grasped the essentials of what being a Vampire was like thanks to the movies he had watched on his life, but now that he was experiencing it, it was something different. 

The moment his eyes opened after crying for hours he felt so different; he sat on the bed he was lying on and after seconds his eyes went straight to the blonde sleeping in front of him.  
He got closer, the others skin was glowing under the moonlight, he could hear his breathing inside his puffy lips, and beneath the sheets he could see his chest pump up.  
Soobin stared mesmerized for a moment, wondering what could have happened If they met differently; but he knew what he was and he knew that he could have been the one that did this to him.

He breathed slowly, when once again the scent from the boy started to get into his nose. It smelled like bananas, Soobin smiled faintly at the new discovery, when something inside of him started to awaken. He felt it hours prior when he had the blonde’s wrist on his lips.

It wasn’t pain.

His eyes were drawn once again to the sleeping boy. He wanted to get closer but he knew that part of him wasn’t him at all. His mind started to play pictures of both of them; Soobin felt the way his adrenaline was rushing once again so he decided to get out.  
Why would he stay here anyways?.

He looked at the boy once last time before going out through the door. 

He ran like he never did before, eyes focused on the front; the scent was still lingering on his nose when he got out of the woods; the red eyes of the boy appeared once last time in front of him, his chest was pumping his blood at a high speed. And when he put his ideas in order he knew what he was feeling.

It was desire. 

Desire for the boy’s skin closer to his, desire for his blood and desire for him whole.

He kept on walking, hating on the idea of what could have happened If he stayed.  
Would he have done what the others did to him?.  
He didn’t want to know, he wanted to get out of there, and get his life straight.  
But would he be able to do something about it now?   
He wasn’t feeling anxious nor was he craving for blood.  
He wasn’t sure of what he would do but his mind went straight to the scene the last time he saw his brother. His smile as he said goodbye.  
Maybe he should check up on him now that he was sure he will not jump straight into his neck. He wanted to know how he was doing at least from afar …

\---

The three boys arrived at an old building, It was like ten floors tall. They got closer to the front door an pressed the number five on the buttons panel.   
It didn’t take a while for a voice to answer a little “Hey! who is this?.”

“Kai Hey! It’s us, we brought our brother too.”

A little noise came from the doors followed by a “you can come in now.” and the three disappeared behind the door.   
When they arrived at the correct floor Beomgyu knocked on the door. And seconds after they were welcomed by a boy.  
He was taller than the three of them, he gave them a smile but they could see the tiredness on his eyes.  
Yeonjun looked at him and he could feel pain on his chest. 

“thank you for coming.”  
“It’s the least we could do.”  
“take a seat, I’ll bring you something to drink.”  
“I’ll help you.” 

Taehyun followed the boy to where it seemed it was the kitchen. Yeonjun followed Beomgyu that placed himself on one of the couches. He looked around, it was a normal apartment; it had a couple of plants scattered here and there, and he could spot a couple of pictures frames by the end of the corridor but he thought that it would be rude to stand up and go watch them. He had his eyes focused on the frames when footsteps made him turn back.

“hyung, here you go.”  
“thanks.”  
“I think you met before but in case you forgot, this is our friend Kai, he’s the same age as our Taehyungie; and Kai, this is our brother Yeonjun.”  
“Hi I think I do remember him.”  
“yeah me too.”

They smiled at each other, and after shaking hands they started to sip on their drinks. A moment of silence took place but then Taehyun spoke again.

“Have you had any news?.”  
“not yet, my mother went to the neighboring town this morning. She’s gonna stay there for a couple of days to see If she could find anything.” Kai placed his cup back on the table, Yeonjun noticed the way his eyes started to dim the more he talked.  
“what about you? it seems that you haven’t been resting enough.”  
“well I mean, I’ve been trying but it’s not easy …”

Beomgyu gave him a little pat on his shoulder, Kai smiled at him and turned back to his drink.

“My brothers told me a little about what happened.Did your brother told you something before he got missing?.”  
“hmm not really, It was a normal day for us; we got up, had breakfast and when we got to school we parted ways as any other day.”  
“Have you talked with his friends? Maybe they saw something unusual?.”  
“I did, most of them told me the same thing, and nothing useful, just one of them said something but I don’t know …”  
“what was it?.”  
“well, he told me that he saw some boys watching my brother.”  
“as in classmates or …?.”  
“no, he told me that he never saw them around, he can’t be sure since he said that they never approached him, but he was sure that he saw them watching him a couple of times.”  
“hmm that can be something.”  
“or maybe not, I mean he said that they never approached him.”  
“I thought the same, that’s why I never said anything to my mother.”

Yeonjun keep thinking.  
If the same boy he met is Kai’s brother, then he is certain that he’s a Vampire now, and someone had to turn him into one. And If he disappeared after some boys were lurking around him, then maybe …

“Kai, Do you think I can see a picture of your brother? In case I saw him around?.”  
“Sure, let me go get one.”

Yeonjun watched Kai halt in front of the wall in the hallway, he looked at the different pictures and picked one frame in the middle. Yeonjun’s heart started to fight its way out as he saw Kai getting closer, he stretched his hand and as he gave the picture to the blonde, he let out a soft “this is my brother.”

Yeonjun has been to an amusement park at least a couple of times in his life, he has always been the brave type; but he could never forget the first time he rode a roller coaster.  
The nervousness as the ride was going up, the way he started to get excited when he saw everything below him so little; but the main moment was always the moment he would be at the top and in less that a second he would be falling unexpectedly into the void.

That’s how he felt.   
His heart was at his higher to then fall all the way into the ground.  
The boy in the picture was smiling at him, round eyes, round cheeks and a pair of dimples at each side.   
It was him.

“His name is Soobin.”

Yeonjun blinked at the picture before turning his eyes towards Kai.

“You can’t see it in the picture but he’s really tall, it’s kind of hard to miss him …”

The three brothers noticed the sad tone on the youngers voice, his eyes were starting to get glossy when Beomgyu stepped to speak.

“It’s alright Kai,let’s go, we cannot waste more time.”

Kai smiled at him as all of them standed up, Yeonjun gave another look before leaving the frame on the table; they had to find him no matter what.

They were out for hours but it barely felt like a couple of them, they went to all of Soobin’s usual spot as well as the new trendy places in town but without much luck. Yeonjun tried his best to ‘sense’ him but to no avail.  
Before parting ways, Kai thanked them, they told him that he could stay with them for the time being but he refused as Soobin could be back without him knowing.   
The three gave him a reassuring smile and returned home.   
When they were going up the stairs before getting into their own rooms, Yeonjun stopped moving.

“Hey, do you guys have a minute?.” Both Taehyun and Beomgyu stopped on their tracks as they turned to face their brother.   
“Sure.” and they followed him to his room.

Yeonjun started going back and forth as both brothers watched him walk around his bedroom.

“Hyung! are you gonna keep on doing that or are you gonna tell us what happened?.”  
“Yeah, I’ll go back to my room If it’s nothing important.”  
Beomgyu was about to stand up when the oldest turned to face them.  
“No, wait! it’s important, I just don’t know where to begin.”  
“take your time.” Taehyun said as he watched calmly at his brother. 

After a moment of gathering his thoughts he started.

“It’s about Soobin.” both brothers widened the eyes at the name. “I met him.”

“WHAT? WHEN?.”  
“why didn’t you said anything when we were with Kai?.”  
“It’s complicated.”  
“what is so complicated? did you watched Kai’s face? he’s devastated.”   
“Gyu calm down, let’s listen to him.”  
“ .... sorry I just, it hurts to watch him like that …”

Yeonjun took a deep breath, he knew that If he wanted to find Soobin he needed help. And he trusted his brothers more than anything in this world. 

“I met him two days ago, but the reason I didn’t said anything to Kai it’s because he’s different.”  
“Different?.”  
“How so?.”  
“He … He is like /us/ now.”

Both their jaws dropped.   
Eyes big as they watched their brother serious expression.

“you gotta be kidding me …”  
“I wish that was the case Gyu, but unfortunately it’s not; I don’t know what happened to him since he was scared of me, but I saw it, he had two bite marks …”  
“two?.”  
“yeah, and I don’t know who did it but I swear If I found them Imma end them.” Yeonjun’s voice turned from worried to cold like ice, his brothers watched in surprise as he kept on talking.  
“Hyung … your eyes …”. Beomgyu got closer to Yeonjun as he watched his angry expression. “ … they are red.”  
“was that the reason you asked me about other like us?.” Both Beomgyu and Yeonjun turned to face the younger.  
“Yeah, I saw him briefly the day I came back home late at night, I wasn’t sure but I found him on the next day … you should have seen him …” His tone started to get back to normal and his eyes changed from bright red to dark brown in a blink.   
“I don’t know what to say, I’m glad that we know he’s alive but …”  
“yeah, but …”

The three of them stayed in silence for a moment, each of them trying to digest the news.

“hyung do you think you can give us more details?.”

And like that Yeonjun told their brothers everything that happened on the past days.

\----

Soobin was glad that he took a hat and a hoodie from the blonde’s closet, he felt guilty when he sneaked to grab it, but as he was walking between people he felt relieved.   
He took a different path than the one he usually used to get home so that way he wouldn't bump into Kai.   
He was a couple of blocks away when something caught his attention, on an alley he saw several posters and when he got closer his heart broke.  
They were posters of him, all of them with different pictures but with the same handwriting; it was his brother's.

All these days he has been so fed up with his misery that he never thought deeply of how affected his family has been, If he were on their place he would be so desperate to the point of dying. He punched the wall in front of him, why would this happened to him?!!  
He was about to turn on the corner when he quickly hided on the alley again.

Across from the street he saw Kai, he had a lot of flyers on his hands and was handing them to every passerby, and even when they weren’t that close, Soobin could see that he lost a couple of pounds, he never felt worst.  
His mind started to go places, he wanted to approach him and give him a hug, he wanted to let him know that he was ‘fine’ or at least that he was alive.   
He was about to step forward when a hand on his shoulder make him stop.

“Isn’t it out pretty boy ~ why did you leave us? we missed you ~.” The moment he heard the voice, his blood started to run cold, he froze in place, sweat running on his neck. He was so focused in Kai that he didn’t notice the pain his bite marks started to make. “I think we need to catch up don’t we love? ~ .”

Soobin clenched his fist as he was being pulled into the cold wall. 

He was screwed.


	5. 11:11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soobin finally get's the chance to speak with Kai meanwhile Yeonjun meet's with something unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🍓 I was supposed to post this on Saturday but I was busy ;;  
> and then the Eternally MV omg I loved it!! At this point I wish they could give us a movie for both TXT & BTS's universes, I'm down for them!!
> 
> Also as I post a new chapter I realized I'm really bad at summaries I'm so sorry. (not that I'm good at anything else but still)  
> lmao, thank you as always If you keep on reading this.

Soobin was being held by the arms, two boys were keeping him still while a third one was walking in front of them; they seemed to be in a warehouse, the place was almost empty If it weren’t for a couple of chairs, a table and other items on the floor.  
He knew that his time was short, he had to find a way out. He was already thinking in all of his ways to escape when the man in front of them stopped walking. He lifted Soobin’s face with his thumb and when he was almost touching his ear, he started to smell him.  
Soobin’s insides started to stir, he hated the way the other was so close to him, he started to shake but the other two didn’t let him move an inch.

“well well, It seems our boy was having fun out there, no wonder he didn’t want to come back.”

The boy moved from Soobin’s side and placed himself in front of him. He was slightly shorter than Soobin, his hair was faintly purple and his eyes seemed gentle but something really dark lies beneath. He drawn a line with his lips, and as he looked directly at Soobin they turned into a smirk.

“all right love, are you gonna tell us with whom you have been staying? and don’t try to deny it ‘cause you reek of him.”

Soobin’s pupil grew a little at the voice, he tried to remain calm but his heart didn’t agree with his mind, he stayed still without talking, his eyes were focused on the purple haired boy that looked at him with all the ease in the world. He looked at how he got closer and as he put his hand on Soobin’s shoulders he draw something from his pocket.

“you know I hate to do this right? but you always leave us with no other choice so It’s not our fault.” Soobin started to feel a burning pain on his stomach, he let out a groan as the other boy was drawing on Soobin’s skin with a little knife. The pain was taking all over his body as the other was pushing deeper as he kept on moving. The boy brought the knife close to his mouth and as he smelled the red strings of blood he tasted a little of it. “not only do you smell of it but you also taste of someone else.”  
He pressed Soobin’s open incision and as he painted with his blood he noticed the wound starting to heal. He gave the other two a look and they immediately let go of him, Soobin automatically put his hand onto his stomach, he still felt the warmness of his own blood, but when he lifted his shirt to see how bad it was, his eyes widened at the sight. He could still see the line of the wound but it was barely visible, how was this possible when he felt how he was being open alive?.  
He lifted his eyes to find three pair of red eyes looking at him with excitement. 

“let’s play a little shall we boys?.”

\---

After talking with his brothers Yeonjun decided it was best to get more information of Soobin through his friends in college, so the next day after getting out of his lessons he went straight to where Soobin took classes; Kai previously told him which building his brother used attend, and even when they were gonna met later he decided to check things first.

He started by asking a couple of girls that were passing by, they gave him a curious look as they pointed to where he could find the boy he was looking for, he gave then a smile followed by a little bow making the two girls giggle as they watched him walking away.

Yeonjun knocked on the empty classroom where one boy was still, he got a little startled as he watched the blonde standing on the door.

“Daehwi ssi?.”  
“yes?.”  
“Hi, My name’s Yeonjun, sorry to bother you, but I heard you’re friends with Soobin?.” The boy widened his eyes as he watched Yeonjun getting closer, he nodded and when Yeonjun was about to speak he got cut by the other.  
“did something happened? do you have any news?.”  
“not yet … that’s why I’m here.”  
“are you his friend? ‘cause I never saw you around him.”  
“no, I’m an acquaintance of his brother. I recently heard of the news so I’m trying to help.”  
“I see …” 

The silence grew between them, Yeonjun stared at the boy that looked a little wary of him, so before he could scare him, he asked.

“I heard from Kai that you saw some guys watching him, can you tell me about it?.”  
“I don’t know If it’s something important to be honest, maybe I’m just trying to give something so we can get to know something about him …”  
“It’s alright the most we know the better.”

The boy hesitated for a moment before looking back at Yeonjun that offered him a warm smile. He looked back and after seconds of thinking he began.

“As I told Kai; a couple of weeks before he got missing, I noticed some guys lurking around him. At first we laughed it off ‘cause when I told him he said that I was watching things and that it was just a coincidence and I thought so, I believed that they were you know? just trying to flirt with him or something, but they never approached him, at least not when I was around.”   
“did they did anything else?.”  
“not really, they were just there staring directly at him, they would talk between them but without taking his eyes off him. It became a little creepy, I told Soobin a couple of times but he told me to not put much attention to it.”  
“Do you remember how they looked like?.”  
“they were like our age I guess, they had something that drawn you to them, and I don’t know how to explain this ... like I remember their faces but at the same time I don’t? for some reason I can’t remember clearly how they looked like, it’s weird.”  
“do you think If you saw them again you’d know who they are?.”  
“maybe, to be honest I’m not sure, ever since it happened I tried looking for them but nothing.”  
“It’s ok, thank you for sharing that with me.”

Yeonjun train of thoughts started to move as he watched at the floor, he knew that it wasn’t gonna be as easy; he was back at square one. The other boy noticed the way he spaced out and after squishing his brain a little he broke the silence.

“I don’t know if this is gonna be of any use, but there’s something I do remember clearly, one of them had purple hair; the color was faintly there but it’s what I remember the most.”

Yeonjun talked for a couple of minutes with the boy, and upon not having any more to ask they parted ways, both agreeing on sharing news If something would come up.  
He started walking out of the building, his mind was focused on the things he learned today; three boys, they had something that draw people to them and one of them had purple hair.  
He tried to think in everything on the conversation that could lead him to Soobin, people were passing by and as he walked to the place he agreed to met Kai and his brothers, he found himself on the back side of the building, the place was less crowded since most students were already taking classes. He was taking out his phone, when a voice behind made him a little surprised.

“found ya!.”

Yeonjun turned around and got face to face with a stranger, he was about to say something when his eyes widened at the stanger’s hair, It was purple. He was just a couple of meters away but he got surprised that he didn’t feel it getting closer. The boy looked at him mischievously as he scanned him from head to toes. Yeonjun could feel something really odd on the boy’s behavior, he got cautious as he saw the other getting closer.

“you make it really easy to find ya, I’m glad I didn’t have to go all around town.” He was now walking in circles around him. Yeonjun face hardened at the boy’s tone.   
“do I know you?.”  
“Not me personally, but you met me through someone, you could say?.” He jumped closer to Yeonjun, he was now facing him inches away. “maybe this could help you remember.” 

The taller boy put something out of his pocket, and showed it to Yeonjun with a smile on his face, Yeonjun expression changed completely, his hands formed into a fist and his eyes were tinted red in a blink. He put his hand on the boys neck as he pushed him to the wall.

“WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO HIM?.” His nails were piercing the others skin, little dots of red started to appear as he pushed him harder.   
“so you had fun with him too?.” Yeonjun blood was boiling inside of him, the look on the other’s face make him lose all the temper he had; no matter how hard he pushed, the other’s expression wasn’t changing, he still looked at him with doe eyes, full of curiosity. “but you know?.” he continued “he may be that pretty, but he’s already someone else’s.”

The moment the last words left his mouth his eyes turned, they shined a different shade of red but a little darker compared to Yeonjun’s. He took Yeonjun’s grip and as he moved his face closer to Yeonjun’s he smiled once more before speaking again.

“I’m only gonna say this once, but you better stop. I don’t like when other people touch my stuff.” He looked straight to Yeonjun’s eyes, and as he escaped from his grip he turned away from him “you can keep that, so at least you can remember how he smelled like.”

Yeonjun stood there, he was stuck in place, full of anger, but something within him didn’t let him move; on his hand he had a piece of clothing, it had stains of blood, and the moment the other pulled it out he was engulfed with Soobin’s scent. He squeezed it tightly on his hand, he punched his legs in an attempt for them to move, his mind was getting filled of different scenarios that showed what could had happened to Soobin, he let out a scream and when he started to move again, he couldn’t spot the purple haired boy anywhere.

\---

The moment the boy leave the warehouse Soobin knew he had to use this chance, he was   
lying on the floor, his clothes a mess and was surrounded by blood stains all over the floor.   
Moments before, the three boys were playing with him, having the time of their life as they cut Soobin open looking how his wounds would appear and disappear minutes later. The more he screamed and cried the more the others would hurt him, so by the last minutes, he tried his best to not let out a sound.   
He made himself smaller as he tried to avoid the others blows. 

“I guess he won’t tell us a thing.” one of the boys said.  
“yeah, maybe we should pay a visit to his sweet little brother, maybe he would know something.”

Soobin eyes almost left his sockets as he crawled on the floor. 

“WAIT NO!.”  
“Oh! so he know how to talk.”  
“PLEASE.” he begged.

The purple haired boy bent on his side and started to pat Soobin’s hair. 

“good boy, now would you tell us who you met?.”

Soobin mind started to move a little clumsy. He tried to form what to say on his mind but he was too injured to make it work properly.

“I－I don’t know.”  
“you know that won’t do right?.”

He started to sweat, what was he supposed to say?. He knew that the blonde was just like their kind, but he was also alive thanks to him. He started to get stressed on what to say when Kai’s face came to his mind. He had to keep him safe. 

“I don’t know his name, but He’s blonde and he’s a little shorter than me, and he has two brothers …”  
“anything else?.”  
“I－I met him on campus, so I guess he goes to my university …” he lied, his heart started to race and he was starting to get nervous but he saw that it worked, the three left him wounded on the floor as they talked about something far from were he was.

He saw as the purple haired boy gave him a look and then turned back to disappear on the only door available on the place.   
He had to speak to Kai, he had to tell him to stay away from his home. 

As the other boys stopped to pay attention to him to play with their phones, he crawled to were his hoodie was tossed previously. He started to feel better so he took off the now ripped shirt covered with blood and put on his hoodie (or to be more exact, the blondes hoodie). He counted inside his mind, twenty minutes had passed since the other guy left, he had to do it now or never.   
He got up carefully on not making a sound and grabbed what it seemed to be a pipe, the two vampires were so focused on their screen laughing, that they didn’t notice when Soobin was just a couple of feets away.

He swinged his arms with all his strength at one of them making him fly from his chair, the other jumped startled by the sound but he got beaten on the face as well. Soobin dropped the piece of metal on the floor and started to run with all his might.   
He runned without looking back, he heard a couple of screams directed at him but he knew he didn’t have time.  
Luckily for him the streets were filled with people so hopefully that would give him a little more of time. His heart was racing and he could feel people stares on him as he probably looked messed up.

He turned the 4th corner on his count and as he came across a convenience store, he went in, he looked around and saw that it was almost empty, his eyes went to the outside from time to time but he had to take a risk, he walked towards the employee that gave him a wary look.

“sorry but do you think I can use your phone? it won’t take long.” the old lady looked him from head to toes and made an indecipherable look. “please! it’s an emergency.” She sighed and pointed to the back where the phone was placed. “thank you!.”

He rushed towards it and started dialing the number. Soobin’s heart was about to leave his body with each ring. “please Kai answer.” he told to himself as he heard the call being connected.

“Hello?.”  
“Kai thank god!.”  
“Soobin? OMG SOOBIN IS IT YOU?! How are you wher－.”  
“Kai calm down please listen to me! you need to stay at your friends house for a couple of days you hear me? don’t go to our home.”  
“Hyung omg what are you saying? are you ok?.”  
“Kai I’m fine alright just please listen to me! don’t go near our house and keep our mom away from there as well.”  
Kai voice started to shake as tears keep on dropping from his face, Soobin heart started to ache at the sound coming from the other side of the line. He heard how his brother blow his nose. “－hyung plese tell me－.”  
“sorry I have to go－.”

\----

The call was cut, Kai was crouched on his toes as he kept on screaming his brothers name on the phone. Tears running on his cheeks.  
Taehyun and Beomgyu looked at him with confusion.

“Kai? what happened?.” Taehyun asked as he saw that the other didn’t want to move from the position he took.  
“I－Soobin hyung he …” he started to cry harder as he held his phone closer to his chest.  
Beomgyu bend himself to be on the same level as Kai and started rubbing his back.  
“It’s ok, calm down first.” The younger started to breathe slowly as he wiped the tears from his eyes, he looked at Beomgyu that gave him a smile and patted his head as well. The two got up and with a last big breath Kai raised his head to face his friends.  
“It was Soobin hyung, he must be in troubles, he didn’t sound so good.” His eyes started to get glossy again but got interrupted by the shortest voice.   
“what did he tell you?.”  
“he told me that I should stay at my friend’s house and that I should stay away from our home I mean what could have happened to him to tell me that?.” 

Both brothers looked at each other, they knew something was up and Yeonjun had to know.

“Let’s go find Yeonjun hyung first and go for something to eat”  
“You can stay with us in the meantime, and maybe we could find something about your brother together.”

Kai nodded at his friends that gave him a hug before starting to walk with him.

When they arrived at their meeting point, they saw Yeonjun already seating there, he had his phone clutched on his hands and was shaking his legs impatiently.  
He seemed lost as the three youngers greeted him without answer.

“Hyung? Yeonjun Hyung!!.”

After not getting an answer back, Taehyun shaked Yeonjun’s shoulder making him snap from his thoughts.

“are you all right?.”  
“Ah! yeah, I was just thinking …”

The younger ones took a seat in front of him while Beomgyu took the place besides his older brother. They placed their order and after their waiter left they looked back at each other.

“did something happened?.” this time Yeonjun asked at the two boys in front of him, he noticed the redness of Kai’s eyes as he crossed eyes with him. He hesitated to speak when Taehyun continued on his place.  
“he got a call from Soobin.”  
“WHAT?.” Yeonjun screamed so loud making the couple across from them turn around in surprise. He gave them an apologetic look as he looked back to the others. “what did he tell you?.”  
“... he told me to stay away from home.”  
“what? why would he tell you that?.”   
“I－I don’t understand either, he talked as If he was in such a rush, I asked him where he was or how he was but he told me only that, he said that he was fine but I know he was lying …”

The three brothers shared a look as they watched Kai sad expression, he was the tallest of the group but he seemed so small right now. They stayed silent for a moment, their order arrived but neither broke the silence.   
Yeonjun looked at his drink in hand, the boy he met previously was certainly a Vampire, and he had been with Soobin since the blood was recent, but Soobin called Kai around the same time he was with him. Perhaps he escaped from him and that’s why he went searching for him, but that didn’t seem like the case. The way he talked about Soobin made it seem like he had him somewhere, or maybe he escaped and he didn’t knew yet …   
His head started to work a mile per hour when he realized something.

“Kai! from where did your brother called you?.”  
“what?.”  
“yeah, did he call you from his phone?.”

Kai’s eyes widened as he took his phone out, he opened his call list, and there on top showed the ‘unknown’ word. 

“it’s from an unknown number.”  
“let’s try calling back.”

Kai nodded and pressed the call button. Everybody stayed quiet as their eyes were fixed on the boy. Time felt like forever as apparently there was no sign of someone answering back, but their hearts dropped at the sound of Kai’s “Hello?.”

“Hi Hello? ah sorry, I just got a call from this number a few minutes ago and I wanted to know from where it’s calling.” Kai heard silence as the other voice didn’t answer right back, his hands started to sweat as he watched at his friends nervously, he blinked a few times and then he heard someone’s voice again.

“Sorry, a customer, and you’re calling to a convenience store, a boy asked for the phone a few minutes ago, I guess he’s the one that made the call.”  
“I see, is it possible to ask how he looked like?.”  
“well, he didn’t look that good to be honest, but he had big eyes and he was really tall I guess?.”

Kai nodded as if the lady on the other side could see him, he smiled a little at his friends that were making hand gestures at him to tell them what was happening, but got interrupted by the voice on the line. 

“sorry but I have to keep on working.”  
“Oh! yeah sorry, just one last thing, can you give me the address of your store?.”

Kai asked Taehyun for his phone to write something, and upon doing so he ended the call.

“what happened?.” Beomgyu asked.  
“It’s a number from a convenience store, the lady told me that a boy asked for the phone and that he didn’t look good …”

All of them exchanged looks, it was a relief that they got something new but knowing the context of everything they weren’t exactly good news. 

“so, what are we gonna do?.”  
“I don’t know …”  
“I think you should do as your brother is telling you, I mean, I’m sure he told you that for a reason.”  
“yeah, I think so too, and you can stay with us in the meantime? and maybe we can go search around the place he give you a call from?.”

All of them nodded at the younger that watched them with doubt.

“... but I don’t wanna be a both－ ... “ he couldn’t even finish when he got smacked on the shoulder by Taehyun.   
“don’t be dumb, you will never be a bother.”

Kai smiled at him and then at the other two that gave him a smile as well. They started eating talking from time to time, they seemed a little relaxed but Yeonjun couldn’t shake off the bad feeling he had.  
He felt bad for having to hide things from Kai but right now it seemed like the best option. Soobin wasn’t aware of this but now that he had the chance he was gonna help him protect his brother, and hopefully they would find him so he could protect him as well.

They arrived at their house after traveling for not much time.   
Beomgyu leaded Kai to his room while Yeonjun and Taehyun stayed on the lobby.

“hyung! what happened?.”  
“what?.”  
“we know something happened to you, you didn’t seem so well when we met earlier and also you smell a little weird.”

Yeonjun eyes went to the stairs that were now empty, he could hear the footsteps of the other two fading away on the second floor, he placed his hand on his pocket and looked back at his brother.

“I met the guy that turned Soobin into a Vampire.”  
“WHAT?.” Taehyun voice echoed on the marble walls, he looked shocked at his brother that shifted his posture.  
“that’s not the worst part, I couldn’t do anything, I don’t know how to explain it but he had this something that didn’t let me move; I was so angry and yet …” Taehyun placed his hand on Yeonjun’s shoulder, he lifted his head to be on the same eye level as his brother.  
“did he tell you something?.”  
“that bastard …” he clutched his first on the inside of his pocket, Taehyun watched at how his brother face morphed into an angry face. “he showed me this and told me to stay away ‘cause Soobin was ‘his thing’.” Yeonjun showed his brother the piece of clothing he had on his hand, taehyun let out a gasp as his eyes scanned the thing.   
“why would he give you that?.”  
“so I could know that it was Soobin’s since it smells like him, I don’t know what he did to him but the blood is recent …”  
“but If that’s the case how did Soobin called Kai?.”  
“that’s the same thing I’ve been thinking, I think he escaped somehow, I dunno …”

They were both thinking on different options when they heard footsteps coming their way. Beomgyu was getting down the stairs alone.

“where’s kai?.”  
“I told him to rest for a while, he’s still shocked for everything that happened today. I’ll call him when we get dinner ready.” Both boys nodded at their brother. “so, what am I missing?.”  
They took a seat on their lounge, both filled him with everything that happened to Yeonjun; Beomgyu listened without talking just opening his eyes and mouth when something surprised him.

“shit! this is so messed up.”  
“it really is.”  
“hyung, do you think the reason Soobin told Kai to stay away from his home was because of that guy?.”  
“most likely, he probably found out about Kai and Soobin wanted to protect him.”  
“but that won’t last forever, I mean not while that guy is still around.”  
“exactly, that’s why we need to find him.”  
“but how?.”  
“I don’t know …”  
“I think we should rest for the day so we can clear our heads, maybe tomorrow we can come with an idea of what to do.”  
“Taehyun is right, we also can’t forget that Kai is staying with us so we should be careful.”

Both brothers nodded, they stayed together for awhile before going to their own rooms. 

Night arrived, and with that, dinner came; Kai wasn’t eating much when Yeonjun scolded him and make him eat more; the four of them enjoyed their dinner and before they got separated to their own rooms, Yeonjun made Kai stay outside of his room. He rushed to his own, and after a few minutes he was back with.

“here, I prepared some clothes for you. Since you’re taller than all of us I think mine’s would suit you better.”  
“hyung omg it’s ok I can sleep with mine’s.”  
“just take them, I got a bunch and that way you will sleep more comfortably.”  
Kai looked at him with a spark on his eyes, Yeonjun could see them get a little wet but didn’t mention a thing.  
“thank you.”  
“you’re welcome.”  
“Good night hyung and thank you again.”  
“No problem.” Kai was already going inside his room when Yeonjun called for him again. “Oh! and Kai?.”  
“yeah?.”  
“feel yourself at home.”

Both boys smiled at each other before going on their own way.

When Yeonjun closed the door to his room, he went straight to his closet to get changed as well. He put out his phone and looked at the hour, 11:11.  
He brushed his teeths and washed his face; his mind wondering all the time what Soobin could be doing, he hoped he was well.

He was about to lay in bed when he noticed something.   
He get up in a jump and put on his shoes.   
He was about to go out of his door when he stopped midway trying to grab the doorknob. It would be best to not make any noise, So as he did everytime he wanted to go outside without being noticed, he used one of his passageways. He was walking faster with each step, trying to not make much noise on the first length just in case. And when he reached downstairs he started to run.  
He felt the cold air collide with his face but he didn’t mind it.  
The more he ran the more he was engulfed with the vanilla scent he perceived the first time. 

The Moon was shining above his head and a path of light was displayed randomly in front of him. Leaves were crushed under his steps but he didn’t stop, not until he saw it. 

In front of him, leaning against a tree was a boy.  
His skin shining under the moonlight and his eyes fixated on the blonde facing him.  
He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by the other’s voice.

“Soobin!.”

The taller one took a step forward as his eyes enlarged at the call of his name. 

“ … How?.”  
“it’s a long story, but I’m glad you’re here.” Yeonjun took a step forward making Soobin took one back. “sorry, I got excited.” and he moved backwards.

Soobin looked at him with a curious look, when he was running away from the other Vampires he didn’t knew where to go, and without him knowing he found himself on the edge of this forest. He didn’t knew why but he felt safer the moment he stepped in, and now that he was watching the same boy he met the first time he came here, he felt relieved.

They stared at each other for a moment, not saying a word.   
They were getting lost on each others eyes as If that will tell them what the other was thinking, it didn’t take much for them to feel the heat that was creeping on their faces, Yeonjun was the first one to avoid Soobin’s eyes, while the latter just looked down. 

“I think I better go …”  
“NO! wait …” Soobin lifted his face, crossing eyes with Yeonjun again. “I know you don’t trust me, but I really mean it when I say I wanna help you.”  
“you know that’s hard for me to do.”  
“I know, but please don’t go, you’re not safe out there.”  
“and I am right here?.”  
“If only you could give me a chance to prove it to you.”  
“ … it’s hard … I don’t even know how I ended here … “

Yeonjun looked at Soobin he had a confused look but he didn’t move from where he was standing, he was probably considering the offer.   
Yeonjun moved carefully trying to not alarm the other, when he was one step away from Soobin he spoke softly.

“look, I’m sure by now that you can tell when someone is a threat to you. That’s something we all can do, so look me in the eyes and see that I mean no harm and If you still feel unsure … .” he looked at Soobin’s round eyes. “I won’t bother you anymore.”

Soobin hesitated for a moment, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them again he was facing Yeonjun’s deep brown eyes. He was staring back at him, his face was glowing even when the light wasn’t facing him directly. His face was calm and Soobin could feel the warmness coming from him. He tilted his head slightly trying to find anything suspicious but nothing, instead he felt the beat of his heart. The way he kept on looking him made something bloom within him. He turned to his side trying to avoid Yeonjun’s stare.

“So? what did you feel?.” 

Soobin stayed quiet for a while.

“nothing.” he finally said. “maybe I don’t work like you all do.”  
“or maybe It’s because I don’t see you the way you think.” Soobin raised his head once again, Yeonjun was smiling at him in a way that made his face burn. “let’s go, It’s getting cold in here.”

He started walking without giving Soobin another glance. 

Yeonjun was glad that Soobin couldn’t see through him or he would be so embarrassed. He felt as If he swallowed a bottle full of butterflies and they were fighting their way out of his chest. His cheeks were now burning and even when he never got sick, he was sure that this was what a fever felt like.  
He was lost on his feeling when he realized footsteps following him behind.   
He turned slightly and watched how Soobin was walking still a little away from him, his heart started to play on his chest as both of them walked in silence under the night sky.

and the first wall between them started to crumble.


	6. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soobin gets to know more about Yeonjun and his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🍓 we gonna enter the soft part before going dark again.  
> More of how Vampires work as well as cute Yeonbin.
> 
> When I started this I didn't knew how long was gonna be, and still don't know but I guess Imma figure it out, maybe 5 more chapters? or less I don't know ;;
> 
> thank you for giving this a chance!!

The walk to the house was quiet, Yeonjun tried to not show his excitement as he walked in front of Soobin, he couldn’t believe that the latter came on his own. He turned slightly from time to time just to make sure that the other was still following him, and every time he did a little smile would appear on his face the moment he faced forward. They were almost there when he remembered something really important.

Kai.

He had to tell Soobin that Kai was staying with them before he would misunderstand.  
They arrived to the front door when Yeonjun stopped on his tracks making Soobin a little surprised.

“I think it’s better If we enter from the back.”

Soobin just looked at him without saying anything, waiting for Yeonjun to do something; he realized the look on the taller boy and started walking towards the side of the building.  
The air between them was still awkward, Soobin was trying to understand why his body took him here, instead of other places. Maybe it was because he was a Vampire and that way he didn’t have to feel so lonely, or maybe he wanted his help as the others would be looking for him. He still wasn’t sure but as he was following the blonde he thought that maybe something could come out of this. 

The two reached an old rusty door. Yeonjun turned the handle and upon twisting it, the door opened making a weird noise.

“sorry, we don’t use it often.” He entered the room, Soobin waited by the door frame when Yeonjun’s voice could be heard “you can come in.” When he stepped in, different light bulbs turned above his head, Soobin adjusted his eyes to the new light and realized that they were in a corridor full of plants.

“Soobin did you ate?.” Soobin was looking around when he got startled again by the calling of his name. “hey, did you have something to eat already?.”  
“what?.”  
“I mean, Do you wanna eat something?.”  
“ … you know I don’t drink /that/.”  
“I know, and I told you before, blood is important but we enjoy normal food too.”

Soobin gave him a curious look making Yeonjun laugh a little.

“c’mon don’t give me that look and let’s cook you something.”

The two walked for a little while and now that Soobin felt a little more at ease he was enjoying the view.   
When we got out of the mansion the other day, he could appreciate some things from the place, but now that he was calmly watching everything, he realized the place was indeed gorgeous. Not only was it big but each room had his own charm, he felt as if he was walking into a movie. Without him knowing he let out a couple of ‘oh’ and ‘wow’ that didn’t go unnoticed by Yeonjun that was walking with much enthusiasm as he watched the other in awe.  
When they arrived at the kitchen Yeonjun turned the lights on as he signaled Soobin to seat in a tabouret in front of the bar. 

“Is there something you like?.” He asked as he opened his fridge.

Soobin widened his eyes as he tried to peek into the open fridge, Yeonjun turned around to find Soobin almost standing on the table. 

“did you expected to see body parts or something?.” Soobin moved slowly towards his seat.  
“ … maybe.”  
“really? what types of movies have you been watching?.” he giggled at the younger. “you can take a look If you want.” He hesitated for a moment, his eyes were going from Yeonjun to the fridge and backwards.  
He finally got up and walked towards the fridge, Yeonjun moved to one side to let Soobin see everything inside. The latter left out a sight as he moved to the other side of the table bar again. “I also have ramen If you feel unsure.”  
The taller boy looked at him as he nodded, Yeonjun smiled at him and moved towards one of the doors on the top of the cupboard. He pulled out two packages and placed them on the table, then he dragged a pot and after filling it with water he put it on the stove. 

“Soobin? Can I ask you something?.” Yeonjun dragged one of the Stools and placed it in front of the other boy but at the other side of the table. The boy looked at him without knowing what to say, he looked at Yeonjun worried on what he would ask, he stayed in silence before he spoke.  
“Can I ask something first?.”  
“Sure.”  
“How do you know my name?.”

Yeonjun face remained calm, he knew this moment would arrive and he also had to tell him about Kai so what better moment than this one.

“I was gonna tell you about that; first, don’t be too surprised, and please don’t run away again.” He looked as the other gave him an small nod “well, the thing is, I know your brother.”  
“－wha?.”  
“well, it’s better to say that he’s friends with my brothers, they went out with him the day we met, and well, the next day he told us about you.”  
“did you saw him as well?.”  
“yeah.”  
“is he alright?.”  
“I guess you could say that, but he misses you so much.”

Soobin heart dropped, he could feel the hurt of his brother the moment he answered his call, and when he saw him briefly he didn’t look that good either. He started to lower his head trying to compose himself; he was probably so confused after the call, he wanted to know that he was safe and sound somewhere far from his home.

“are you all right?.” Yeonjun asked softly as he got closer.  
“yeah, I’m just surprised.”  
“also … “ Soobin lifted his head to look at Yeonjun again. “well, my brothers were with him when you called so he’s staying with us.”  
“WHAT?.” This time he jumped from his seat almost making the stool fall. “are you telling me he’s /here/?.”  
“yeah.”  
“I swear If you do something to him …” Soobin walked towards Yeonjun grabbing him by the collar. His eyes were shifting color, but the look on Yeonjun’s face make them go from red to brown in a moment. “please don’t do anything to him.” he said as he started to bend. “you can play with me If you want but don’t touch Kai.”

Yeonjun watched as Soobin bend on his knees, he could hear his voice breaking as he spoke the last words; Yeonjun stood there, his heart aching at the sight, suddenly the purple haired boy came to his mind, he didn’t knew how, but he was going to kill him, what he did to Soobin was something he couldn’t imagine.   
He crouched down as he laid his hand on Soobin’s back, he could feel the boy flinch at the touch. 

“Soobin, we are not gonna do anything to him, nor to you. The reason he is here is so we can protect him.” He moved his hand towards the boys head and started caressing his hair. “and you too If you let us, If you /Let me/.”

Soobin lifted his head and was faced with Yeonjun’s warm smile, he gave him his hand and helped him stand again. He didn’t know what to say.

“let’s eat first, I can take you to Kai’s room so you could watch with your own eyes that he’s fine.” Yeonjun started serving the food, while Soobin just watched him do all the work.

“Oh and by the way, My name’s Yeonjun.”

The two ate in silence, Soobin didn’t knew If it was because of the hot soup but he was starting to feel warm inside, it has been a while since he felt that way.  
Maybe Yeonjun was indeed different and he could help them, he wanted to believe with all his might that that was the truth; but he still wasn’t sure on what he was gonna do about Kai, and his mother. While the others keep on roaming around, neither of them were gonna be safe. Just then, he remembered the words from the purple haired boy the first time they met “If you come with us we won’t do anything to your family and we will go out of this flirty town as well.” Maybe that was his only option, he was sure that he wasn’t gonna keep his promise, but If they leave town at least he can make sure that they will go as far as possible from his family.  
His head started to hurt at the idea, he had to make sure Kai was fine and after that he would make a decision.

Yeonjun was looking at him, his eyes got warmer at the sight of Soobin eating, he wasn’t making much noise and was avoiding Yeonjun’s eyes, but he was happy that he convinced him to eat something. He noticed the way his cheeks bloat up, and how his nose scrunched when he drank on the spicy soup. He also saw the way his eyes got lost on a random spot on the table as he was thinking on something really hard; Yeonjun wanted to know what the boy was thinking, but this time he decided to let it for later. He wanted to make him feel comfortable before starting asking questions.   
Yeonjun finished his meal first but he waited for Soobin to finish so he could wash all dishes together. Soobin stood up and was walking to the sink when Yeonjun stopped him.

“it’s alright, I can do it.”  
“I wanna do something, I feel bad that I am only watching.”  
“than what about you wash them and you give them to me so I can dry them off?.” Soobin just shrugged at the proposal making Yeonjun take that as a yes.

Soobin was a little wary at first, but after a moment he felt more at ease despite the closeness; Yeonjun on the other hand was so happy that he couldn’t hide his smile.  
The two finished as soon as they started, so they set in to their next destination.

“Kai may be sleeping already so I’m gonna take you to one of my passageway so we won’t wake him by entering from the main door is that ok?.”  
“I guess? I just … I wanna make sure he’s fine.”  
“all right, then follow me.”

Yeonjun lead him to a room that was two rooms away from the kitchen. The place was full of hanged paintings, all of them with different painting styles and colours, the walls were made of wood and on the floor, a beautiful red carpet was placed.   
On the deepest part of the room was an small bar, filled with different types of alcohol that Soobin didn’t knew existed. He looked around for a moment when Yeonjun called for him.  
He was standing on one corner of the room were only one small painting was displayed. Soobin got closer and Yeonjun pushed the wall behind him making that part of the wooden wall open inside.

Soobin eyes widened, no matter how many things he have been through, things like this still amazed him, he opened his mouth as he followed Yeonjun inside. The open space closed behind him as the blonde pulled it back. They walked into a corridor, it seemed that it was connected to every part of the house since it was filled with other paths and doors; they reached some stairs and started going up. When they reached the second floor, Yeonjun started to count the different doors until he reached the number four. He stopped in front of it and waited for Soobin.

“This is the room where he is staying, the door leads to the closet, you can enter and well, see for yourself. I will wait for you here.” Yeonjun smiled at him and then he laid on the wall behind the two. The taller boy hesitated for a moment before going in. 

He pushed the door slowly, and when he was starting to go in, he noticed that the door was crashing with some clothes from the other side. He stretched his hands and after moving them he stepped in. He was indeed inside a closet, hopefully for him it was bigger than him; he was facing the actual doors from the piece of furniture so he pressed his ear to one of them to see if it was safe to open them, and when he didn’t hear anything suspicious he pushed them.  
He found himself in another room, it had a couple of more wardrobes, and in the middle of them there was another door. 

How big are these rooms? Soobin thought as he reached for the doorknob. 

He opened it slowly; and there he was, laying on a bed that looked like one from fairytales; his brother. Soobin moved slowly, his heart was racing with every step. He stopped when he was close enough. Despite his calm face as he was sleeping, Soobin noticed the dark circles under Kai’s face just like how his cheeks decreased in size. He stayed like that for a couple of minutes, just watching him. He was glad that he listened to him. He turned around and was walking towards the closet when he heard a noise behind.  
His heart stopped as he heard Kai mumbling something, he turned around and saw how he was shifting in bed, he let out a sigh in relief.  
He walked towards his brother and placed slowly a cushion in front of him, he saw how his brothers arms reached for it and started to hug it. He was bad at sleeping without a plushie to hold. His eyes turned into a couple of macarons as he walked back to the dark passage. 

Once outside, he followed Yeonjun through the corridors until they reached the last floor were his room was. 

“I’ll get things ready so you can sleep on my bed, you can look around If you want.”  
“you keep on telling me the same things, and it’s alright, I can just take the couch.”  
“with your height? I don’t think so.” Soobin gave him an offeded look making Yeonjun laugh. “also I don’t think you have been sleeping properly right?.”

Soobin couldn’t answer him he just keep on staring.

“you can also take a bath.” Soobin took a look at his clothes and lifted his hoodie a little, he was still covered in blood. Yeonjun took a quick glance but turned around when Soobin stared at his way.   
“ … I think I’ll take your offer.”  
“you already know the way, and you can feel yourself at home.”

Soobin nodded shyly and started walking toward the bathroom, he closed the door and took off the hoodie, he was about to start with his jeans when he heard a knock on the door. 

“Soobin, I’ll leave a change of cl－.” Yeonjun couldn’t even finish when the door was opened before him, Soobin was covering himself with the hoodie but his back could be seen on the reflection on the mirror. Yeonjun noticed a bunch of scars craved on his body, he was about to say something when Soobin took the clothes from his hands and closed the door again.   
He didn’t want to meddle but he wanted to know what that bastard did to him so he could pay him 10,000 times the amount. 

It took twenty minutes for Soobin to get out of the bath, he was wearing an all black tracksuit and a hoodie, he was holding his dirty clothes and as he was walking towards the further couch, a now so familiar voice called for him.  
“you can leave that on the basket that is inside the closet.” Soobin turned to him, Yeonjun was wearing the exact same outfit but his was beige. He couldn’t help himself but laugh a little. The blonde just stared at him wondering what he said that could be funny, he wasn’t sure but it made him happy as well.

When Soobin came back to the room, he had the same doe eyes he made when he entered the room earlie, the eyes of not knowing what to do.

“the bed is set If you wanna sleep already.” Soobin moved almost robotically, he took a seat on the others bed and stayed seated for a moment, Yeonjun was already lying on his; he had his phone in hand and was typing something. Soobin covered himself with the blankets after minutes, his eyes glued on the ceiling. Could he be able to sleep tonight? His mind was already wondering on the possibilities of being found, maybe they already knew were he was, maybe coming here was the worst mistake, he was starting to fill his head with bad thoughts when his name echoed in the room.

“Soobin?.” He turned his head slightly and his eyes meet with the boy lying on the other bed. “Can I ask you something now?.” Soobin blinked slowly but nodded none less. “Are you gonna talk to Kai tomorrow?.”

Soobin didn’t knew.

Since this happened to him he wasn’t sure If he was gonna be able to see his family again, and now he had the chance; but he was aware that he was a threat to them. Not to mention that he was planning on suffering for the rest of his life on going with the ones that turned him into /this/ just so they could leave his family alone. He got lost on his thoughts as he answered unenthusiastically.

“... I don’t know.” Yeonjun knew that he must be going through a lot, If he were on his place he would probably be just as confused and lost as him, both stayed in silence for a moment, but as Yeonjun was about to speak, he got cut off by the younger’s voice “Can I ask you something in return?.”  
“sure.”   
“Is there a way to Kill a Vampire?.” Soobin’s eyes were calm, he was looking directly at Yeonjun’s ones, his were just as soothe but they shivered a little at the question.  
“If I’m completely honest, I don’t know. It’s the first time I meet some other Vampires apart from my family, and my parents are a little secretive about the whole thing. so maybe there is a way, but I’m not sure …” Soobin nodded, his eyes dimmed a little at the blonde’s answer.  
“ hmm Can I ask something back?.” he got a nod from Soobin that didn’t move his eyes from his. “the one you were talking about, is it the one that turned you into one?.”  
“well yeah, him …” the air was tensing between the two. “but myself as well.”

Yeonjun seated immediately on his bed. 

“what are you saying?.”  
“I mean, I’ve been thinking a lot lately and It’s seems that I have no other choice, either I keep on running but at some point I’m gonna need to feed from people; I also thought on going with them as he told me but … I’ll rather be dead.” His eyes were now deprived of light, Yeonjun started to get closer to him, he was almost reaching his bed when Soobin voice was heard again. “but then there’s Kai, I can’t leave him just like that.”

The blonde took a seat on the edge of the bed, Soobin turned his eyes to his. 

“or you can let us help you and we could figure something out.”  
“why?.”  
“why what?.”  
“why would you help me?.”  
“well, first because you’re the brother of my brothers friend; but even If you weren’t, the ones that did this to you have to pay.”  
“I still don’t understand, Isn’t /this/ what your people do?.” he said as he pointed at himself.  
“Soobin no, not all of us are like the kind that you meet. I know It’s hard for you to believe us, but it’s the truth.”  
“but you drink blood isn’t it? from /people/.”  
“yeah, we do ‘cause we need it; but all the blood we drink has been donated previously. Our parents are Doctors, so all the blood we consume is from the blood bank in town.”  
“So you don’t have people tied to your basement so you can feed whenever you want?.”  
“we don’t, I can give you a whole tour on the house If you want.”

Yeonjun smiled at Soobin that watched him in amusement.

“If you have any more questions It’s your chance.” He placed himself with his legs crossed on the bottom side of the bed, opposite Soobin. The latter tilted his head trying to sort all the questions he had.  
“hum after I ... after you let me feed from you … I started healing faster … Do all of you heal as fast?.”  
“My Father once told us that it depends on the Vampire, when you come from a pure lineage, the whole process is way faster.”  
“pure lineage?.”  
“yeah, those are the ones that are born from Vampires and that come from a lineage of just Vampires, no humans involved.”  
“so are you all from that lineage?.”  
“yes, my parents, grandparents and so on have been vampires.”  
“mhp … “ Soobin started processing the information he got, If pure Vampires were stronger than the ones that get turned into one, then that means that he had no chance against the others. So him trying to fight them was not an option; he now remembered how he ‘felt’ Yeonjun as he was getting closer to him just hours before. So maybe the others could feel him as well.  
“Is there a way to track other Vampires? from afar?.”

Yeonjun hesitated for a moment. “you can, but only If you have created a strong bond with the other, I mean, we can sense when one of us is getting closer as we have a different scent and all, but to specifically sense or find someone, you need the bond.”  
“and how do you make one?.”  
“this is kind of embarrassing … but you have to share your blood with the other.”  
“like you did with me?.” Yeonjun face lighted at the question, he started to feel the burn on his cheeks. “I mean yeah like that, but you also have to trust the other, we just don’t share our own blood to anyone, it’s a test of trust and ...” he looked at Soobin and then down whispering the last word “love.”

Soobin noticed the blush on Yeonjun’s face, he himself felt the uneven beat of his heart at the other’s words. He also looked down as he tried to change the subject.

“... so you can’t find someone If you only kept on drinking from them?.”  
“no, you can’t.”

Soobin could feel the relief on his chest, he looked at his fingers that were now playing with the blanket. So they won’t be able to find him just like that.   
He smiled at the thought.  
Yeonjun’s eyes were on him, he noticed the exact moment his dimples appeared on each cheek. He smiled at the sight.

“I guess I’ll leave you so you could rest.” he said starting to get up making Soobin move from his place.  
“wait－I still have more questions …”  
“and I’ll gladly answer them tomorrow, now you need to sleep.”

The older moved to his own bed and placed his hand on the nightstand were a light was still on.

“Soobin?.”  
“mhm?.”  
“Is it alright If I introduce you to my brothers tomorrow? I’m kind of bad at keeping secrets ... and they won’t bother you much, I promise.”  
“ … I guess.”  
“great.”

He turned the light off and after lying on his bed he took a last look at the other.

“Good night Soobin.”

It has been a while since Soobin felt like this.   
He couldn’t bring himself to eat given the repulsion he felt every time he smelled food, and sleeping was also not an option.   
So last night when he tasted food after a long time, he felt in heaven, not to mention he also let himself loose so he could finally sleep. He surely has been tired on running and thanks to all the abuses he has been object on, but that didn’t compare to all the tiredness he had mentally. His body has been suffering from all types of damage and they took him to the point his own body was so numb that he didn’t feel anything for a while; and even thought he got hurt like no one could ever wish for, he still managed to keep on breathing.  
He was dreaming about nothing but was enjoying his well deserved sleep when he started hearing whispers around him.

“wow he's so tall.”  
“what do their mother feed the both of them?.”  
“you’re gonna wake him up If you keep on talking.”

Soobin switched on bed, he started to open his eyes slowly, when he got surprised by three pairs of eyes looking at him.

“Ya! I told you you were gonna wake him up!.” Yeonjun scolded the other two that were inspecting Soobin face. He pulled the blanket closer to his chest as he started to take a seat.  
“sorry, I told them to wait until you were awake …”  
“before, after, it’s the same thing, anyways Soobin ssi nice to meet you, I’m Beomgyu.”  
“and I’m Taehyun.” 

The two boys smiled at him as they made their way to get closer. 

“Ya! you’re scaring him!.” Yeonjun put himself between Soobin and his brothers earning him a laugh from the taller boy.  
“It’s ok.”  
“see! you’re overreacting.” Beomgyu moved Yeonjun to one side and threw himself on the edge of the bed. “Kai always talks about you, I can’t believe we didn’t met before.”  
“He is still sleeping.” Taehyun continued as If he read Soobin’s mind “we were gonna come later but we took the chance as he is still not awake. That way he wouldn’t come here.”  
“I see …”  
“well, you already saw him, you can go back to your own rooms now.”  
“whaaa? Hyung you’re so mean, you wanna have Soobin ssi all to yourself.”  
“WHA－.” Yeonjun face started to turn red as his eyes met Soobin’s, the latter just widened his eyes making Yeonjun blush more. He then smacked Beomgyu arm as he blurted a little “do whatever you want.” and then he threw himself on the couch.  
“Soobin ssi is it ok for you If we ask you some questions? It’s the first time we meet someone like you so we are all curious.” The smaller boy said as he moved closer.  
“ … I don’t mind but I don’t think I’m gonna be of any use …”  
“then I’ll start!! How does it feel to become one of us?.” Beomgyu asked eyes sparkling of curiosity. Yeonjun that was throwing a silent tantrum on the couch, straightened himself as he watched Soobin answer.  
“I－don’t know how to answer that.”  
“then, what about the sun? does it tires you too?.”  
“I guess? but I’ve been quite tired all this time so …”  
“right.”

All of them went silent, not knowing on what else to ask, Taehyun spoke again.

“So, how does it happened? how did you became one?.” He asked in a serious tone but without any malice in it, Soobin eyes froze on a random spot in between the two brothers.  
His hands clutching on the blankets, sweat forming on his forehead and he had lost all the color on his face. Yeonjun noticed and started moving towards the boy.  
“I think we need to let him rest, you should go downstairs in case Kai wakes up.” He gave his brothers a reprimanding look, the two boys noticed the fear on Soobin’s face realizing that they have made a mistake. Both whispered a soft sorry and upon bowing they left the room. Yeonjun looked back at Soobin that was still clenching his hands with all his might.   
“sorry, they already left.”  
“thank you.” Soobin said softly without looking at Yeonjun.   
“I’ll leave you alone for a moment, you can rest and I’ll bring you something to eat later alright?.”

He left the room giving on last glance at Soobin, he was already halfway down when Taehyun walked towards him.

“Hyung I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to …”  
“It’s alright Tae is not your fault.”  
“but still …”  
“I know what you mean, I’ve been curious too, and I wanna know, but I think he’s not ready and we shouldn’t push the subject onto him.”  
“you’re right, I’ll apologize properly later.” Yeonjun smiled at his brother, both were already on their way down when they got greeted from the other side of the corridor.  
“Taehyungie, Yeonjun hyung, Good morning.” Kai was walking alongside Beomgyu to their direction. The two smiled back at him.  
“Did you sleep well?.”  
“actually yeah, It has been a while …”  
“I’m glad to hear that.”  
“let’s go eat something then.”

The four of them got down to the Kitchen, they assigned roles to each of them and started making breakfast. After setting the table, Yeonjun started serving the food, he then put different serving on a tray.

“you are not gonna eat with us hyung?.”  
“sorry, I still have work to do, I wanna finish it while I eat in my room.”  
“I see.”

Yeonjun disappeared on the corner of the room, leaving the three youngers alone.  
“He eats a lot isn’t it?.” Both Taehyun and Beomgyu laughed at Kai’s remark as they answered with a little “he does.”

When Yeonjun opened the door to his room, he found Soobin making his bed.

“come have breakfast, you can finish later.”  
“you sound like my mom.”  
“I’m kinda are.” Soobin made a disgusted face to which Yeonjun just laughed it off.

He set the food on a desk in front of the window and went for another chair, he took a seat and waited for Soobin to do the same.

“I still don’t know what you like so I brought a little bit of everything.”

The tray was filled with pancakes, fruit, pastries, scrambled eggs, juice, and coffee. Soobin once again opened his mouth in amusement, it must be nice to be rich.

“do you often have all of this for breakfast?.”  
“not always, but most of the times.”

The two started eating, equally picking from all the food. As Soobin keep on engulfing Yeonjun was glad he brought a lot from everything, he smiled at him, making Soobin notice his stare. He looked at him with his mouth full of food, as he draw what it seemed like a little smile, making Yeonjun widen his.

“you sure eat good.” he said as he turned back to his food. “Kai is already eating downstairs with my brothers, they will make sure he also eats properly.” Soobin swallowed his food lowering his gaze. “Did you still think we are gonna do something to him?.”  
“wha－no, I’m just … glad, that he have people who will take care of him.”  
“you make it sound as If you’re gonna leave …”

The two stared at each other for a moment, Yeonjun’s reflection could be seen on Soobin eyes, he seemed sad making Soobin feel something new. He turned away from his gaze and keep on eating. Yeonjun on other hand stopped eating, he didn’t know what to say to make the other stay. The room started to feel tense, Yeonjun waited for Soobin to finish so he could take everything downstairs, and when he did, he got out without giving Soobin a glance.

He left everything on the sink, and placed himself laying on the wall.   
If only he didn’t petrify when he met the one that started all of this, maybe things would be different, he hold his head in frustration. Why was he so weak?.

For Yeonjun it was the first time he was experiencing so many things in such a short period of time. His brain started to hurt as he started to have a mental breakdown.  
He put his forehead on the cold wall, he thought that maybe he could change Soobin’s mind but it didn’t seem that it was the case. He hated everything, he started to get angry so he just punched the wall in front of him making a ‘thump’ sound that resounded on the room.

“damn.” a voice came from behind him, He raised his head and saw the freshly cracks on the wall that he just made, and then he turned around. 

It was Beomgyu.

“what happened?.” Yeonjun didn’t answer right away, he just watched as his brother kept on getting closer. “I bet it has something to do with our secret guest?.” he said as he gave him a warm smile.  
“yeah … “  
“do you wanna talk about it? Kai is playing with Taehyun on his room, so you shouldn’t worry.” The oldest hesitated for a moment, he looked at his brother that was just waiting for him to talk, he seated on the stool besides him and began.  
“well it’s just … I really wanna help him but he just doesn’t let me, he prefers to sacrifice himself instead on just letting us do something.”  
“what do you mean?.”  
“he told me that the guy that did /that/ to him told him that If he went with them he wouldn’t touch his family … “  
“but for what you told us he doesn’t seem the type to keep a promise.”  
“I know, and I’m sure he does too, but he just … he is so hurt.” Yeonjun voice started to waver surprising Beomgyu a little, he gave a pat on his brothers back. “he even said that he rather be dead.” The younger opened his eyes as big as his lids let him “he even asked me If I knew how to kill a Vampire.”  
“shit.” it escaped the youngers mouth before he realized. “he must have went through a lot to think all of that.”  
“yeah, and it sucks that I can’t do anything about it.”  
“hyung …”  
“yeah?.”  
“are you perhaps catching feelings?.”  
“ ….”  
“I think you have, I know that you’re a good person and all but the way you talk … it seems as If you liked him.”

Yeonjun sometimes wondered how he was the older of the three, on his eyes Taehyun and Beomgyu seemed more mature than he in many ways, they also noticed things before he even realized. He looked at his brother and then he looked down. Maybe he was right, the moment Soobin drank from him, a new feeling within him started to blossom, he wasn’t sure and didn’t put much attention to it since he thought that maybe it was because it was the first time he did that with someone. But just then his own words came to his mind, ‘the bond between Vampires, it was an act of trust and love’. When he was just a little more younger, his parents talked to them about that and what could happen when their time would come.   
The way they talked about it, it was so beautiful that made Yeonjun wish for it to come sooner than later, and even when he was still young and didn’t knew much about life, he knew that something within him was starting to change.

But he surely didn’t expect it to be like this, nor to be with /him/. Not because he didn’t want to, but because it hurted him that the other could hate him.

He didn’t say anything, he was also sure that what he felt that day was something only he did. Soobin probably didn’t see him that way, he couldn’t even see him as just a person, as for him, he was a monster.

As Beomgyu noticed that his brother wasn’t gonna say anything, he continued.

“look, we will help you talk to him, you don’t have to burden yourself with everything. We also want to make that bastard pay.”  
“thank you.” was everything he could say.

Yeonjun arrived at his room, he started looking for Soobin but he wasn’t nowhere in sight.

“shit.” he was starting to panicking when he saw the boy getting out of the bathroom. He opened his eyes wide. “I thought you left …”  
“ … you said you were gonna help me … so I stayed.”

Yeonjun heart punched him on the chest, he walked as fast as he could towards Soobin, he took his hands on his as he almost screamed “thank you, I won’t let you down.” the latter blushed at the words surprising Yeonjun, he let go of the others hands while whispering “sorry”. The two stayed standing awkwardly until Yeonjun moved to one side. 

“Is there something you wanna do? we could play something or we could watch a movie.”

Soobin stared for a moment, in the end he make it up with a “whatever is fine.” making Yeonjun decide for the two.   
He choose a movie from the catalog and after signaling Soobin to seat with him he played play. 

“a Vampire movie? really?.”  
“this one is hilarious I promise.”

Through the movie, Yeonjun was bombarded with all types of questions. “Do you really have to be invited when you go to another place?.” “omg do you really can’t see yourself on the mirror?.” “and what about pictures?.” He answered all of Soobin’s questions as he was getting them, for some reason he knew he made a great choice, the younger felt more at ease as he was talking with him, he would let some comments like “oh” and “that’s why.” here and there making Yeonjun proud of himself.   
When the movie ended he turned to face the older that looked at him with an excited face.

“Did you liked it?.”  
“yeah … It was pretty funny.”  
“I’m sure that’s exactly how you pictured us before.”  
“It’s not my fault, in first place I didn’t knew thing like this could be real.”  
“I guess you’re right.”

The two tried to find something else to talk about, the tv was still displaying the credits of the movie, their silhouettes reflecting on the screen.

“have you been living in this place for a long time?.” the younger suddenly asked surprising Yeonjun.  
“I think since we were young, but we will have to move at some point.”  
“move?.”  
“yeah,because of the aging thing, we can still go for a long time but people could become suspicious of our parents.”  
“oh right, so that happens …” Soobin looked at his hands and then at his reflection on the tv, that is another reason why he can’t stay.  
“Soobin?.”  
“yeah?.”  
“I don’t wanna cross the line, and the least thing I wanna do is to make you uncomfortable but I need to know what happened exactly so I can help you, I know you don’t wanna talk about it but … I wish you could talk to me.”   
“ … I know but … every time I start to remember I just can’t …”  
“take all the time you need but just don’t close yourself ok?.”

Soobin nodded at him, the two were laying at each side of the bed. There was a big space between them but at that moment they felt so close, they both started to be surrounded by the other’s scent, Soobin could feel a tug on his chest different from the ones he previously felt. His eyes were glued to the other boy that looked at him with sparkly eyes.   
Without noticing the two were starting to lean on closer, Soobin felt a tug again and that’s when he stopped, he turned away from Yeonjun, making the other do the same.

“I, I think i’m gonna check on the boys.” Yeonjun started walking away, Soobin moved his eyes from the floor to the others back.  
“hum Yeonjun?.”  
“yes?.”  
“I haven’t told you before so … thank you.” Soobin gave him a shy smile that the other returned. “for everything.”  
“You’re welcome.”

Their eyes were on each other for a couple of seconds, then Yeonjun closed his door behind him and he swear he could melt right there. He realized that Soobin was dangerous, not in a bad way, but everytime he was around he could feel as If he was turned into a magnet, and the only thing he could do was to be pulled to him.   
Sometimes when their eyes would meet he would feel some kind of electricity running inside of him; and maybe it was his wishful thinking but something on Soobin’s eyes made him believe that he was feeling the same things as him. So as he was walking to his brother room, his heart started to get filled with this new feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh! If any one wonders, they watched 'What we do in the shadows' lmao.


	7. Gifts & a text.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Soobin opens up more to Yeonjun, they find something about Kai.  
> and just when everything started to get well, a single text changes everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I'm back again!! Thank you to everyone that keeps reading this even tho I went on hiatus ;; I promise Imma try to keep up.  
> Also we'll be getting sweet yeonbin next chapter before we get back to the angst, I'm sorry.
> 
> once again thank you so much for giving this a chance.
> 
> Enjoy!!

Soobin woke up the next day, feeling so good that it surprised him,he opened his eyes and was faced by the sunlight, he stretched his limbs as he started to get up, the first thing he did was look for Yeonjun on his bed, but he wasn’t there; he turned around to see If he would be somewhere on his room, but to his surprise, he wasn’t. He gave a glimpse at the watch hanging on the wall, it was already 11:30 in the morning. 

/Dang/

The last days have been so tiring for him that for the first time he didn’t put much attention to his surroundings, he knew he was with Yeonjun so he shouldn’t be scared.  
He wanted to look for him but having Kai around was a risk, not to mention he didn’t want to break his trust by going around his house without permission. So he just got closer to the window and got seated on the place beside it.

Even though the sun was shining high in the sky, there were still a couple of dark clouds getting closer, Soobin eyes became lost at some point in town; his mind got so blank that he didn’t notice when the blonde entered the room and was calling his name. 

“Soobin? Soobin Heeeeey.” 

Yeonjun stepped inside, he immediately had his eyes on Soobin, as he was getting closer he noticed the gloomy look on the other’s eyes. He really couldn’t stand the boy’s sad expression, something within him hurted every time. 

“Soobin?.” he called once again, he put his hand on the younger’s shoulder making him jump in surprise. “omg sorry, I didn’t want to scare you, but I was calling you and you didn’t notice so …”  
“Ah sorry i was just … “ he stopped as he gave another glimpse at the window “... nothing, I just, why didn’t you wake me up?.”

Yeonjun hesitated for a moment, he wanted to know what the other was thinking but since he changed the topic, he probably didn’t want to talk about it, so he just smiled at him as he took a seat besides him.

“you were sleeping so happily that I didn’t want to.”  
“I was?.”  
“yeah, you were even drooling.”  
“shut up! I do not!.”  
“really!! I even have pictures.”  
“WHAT?.”

Soobin could feel as If his eyes were getting out of his sockets, his ears tinted a little red; Yeonjun watched in amusement at how the other’s face was blushing by the minute. 

“wanna see them?.” he said with a mocking tone, making the other blush even more.  
“omg If you have them, you are a creep.”  
“what?.”  
“I mean, who takes pictures of people sleeping?.”  
“wha? I just thought you looked cute.”  
“what?.”

Suddenly the space between them started to feel so suffocating, the two were avoiding each other’s eyes, Yeonjun could feel his cheeks burning, he gave a side glance at Soobin that was looking around as If he was looking for something. 

“I mean, I thought that you looked cute for someone who drools so much.” Soobin turned his face so fast that they could even hear the crack of his neck twisting.  
“Ya! I told you I don’t!.” He got up and placed himself in front of Yeonjun, he then put his palm in front of Yeonjun’s chest. “let me see them then.” he finally said, his ears shining red.  
“all right ... “

Yeonjun handed his phone to Soobin that took it with an incredulous look, his eyes went from the blonde’s smirking face to the phone screen, and then he could feel at how his whole being started to turn red.

“OMG this can’t be.” he said as he looked back at Yeonjun who had a wide smile on his face, he covered his face and looked back at the phone. “I can’t believe you took these.”  
“I’m sorry but I couldn’t help it.” Soobin gave him a curious look as he threw himself once again besides Yeonjun, he scrolled through the pictures and he felt so embarrassed.  
“I wish I had my phone so I could show you how you snore all night.” he said as he gave Yeonjun his phone back.  
“what? now you’re making things up.”  
“I’m not.”  
“well, you don’t have proof so … “

Soobin 'mouth started to turn into a pout and Yeonjun could feel how his heart started to grow bigger.

“ … I’ll get it, and I’ll show you.”  
“can’t wait then.”

The two smiled at each other, they felt as If they were just two boys talking with their crush for the first time. Just then they heard how the door to the room opened, they both turned around and saw Beomgyu coming in.

“hyung, they’re ready and waiting for you.”  
“ah yeah, thanks Gyu.”

Beomgyu came closer and smiled at Soobin who was watching between the two brothers.

“I’ll be away for a while, Imma take Tae and Kai to the mall to buy some things, Beomgyu is gonna stay with you for awhile, oh and Soobin, don’t forget to eat something.” Soobin nodded as Yeonjun was already at the door.  
“let’s have some fun while they’re gone.” Beomgyu teased the older who looked at him with wide eyes.

Earlier he and his brothers agreed that it would be better to go buy some things for Kai and also for them all since they were running out of food. He agreed to take the two since it would be good for Kai to have a little distraction, and Tae agreed to go with them to be on watch since they could encounter the other Vampires.  
The whole time Yeonjun was with the younger’s his mind wondered what the other two could be doing without him, he would be lying If he said he didn’t want to be in his house, since he really liked to be around Soobin. The past day he felt so many things that he really couldn’t wait to get to know him better.

They were done with most of their errands when Yeonjun’s eyes got glued to a certain pair of plushies on a sideboard.

“Do you mind If we come in hyung? It seems that Kai also wants to buy some things from here.”

Yeonjun nodded at his brother, the three walked inside the store, it had all sorts of things, but what stood the most for all of them were the shelfs full of plushies. For the first time since he met him, Yeonjun saw how Kai's eyes were sparkling as he looked from one plushie to the other, Taehyun was following him as he smiled at the sight.

As he started walking between shelves, he stopped in front of one displaying some keychains, there he saw the couple that drew his attention in the first place, it was a bunny and a fox that came in a set. Yeonjun took one of each and as he started walking towards the cashier he saw as Tae and Kai were also done.  
Kai was holding a plushie as big as his torso while Tae was holding some keychains.

They arrived home and after placing the groceries in their respective places, Yeonjun runned all the way to his room.  
When he entered he was welcomed with giggles coming from the far end of his room, he got closer and saw Soobin and Beomgyu sitting together on the floor, they were playing some games, and to Yeonjun’s surprise they were really close.

“Oh hyung! you came back.” Beomgyu said as he turned back to their game.  
“It seems that you are having fun.”  
“yeah, do you mind If we keep playing?.” Yeonjun didn’t say anything until Soobin turned around to look at him, he had those big round eyes that were so dangerous for him.  
“I don’t mind.” he said as he saw Soobin smile widely while he gave Beomgyu a high five.

He watched as how they forgot he was still there in /his room/ with them. 

“I told you I was really good.”  
“I mean you are but not as good as me.”  
“Now I see the resemblance between you and Kai.”

The two keep on laughing since the other three returned from the mall. They have been playing for hours now. They were choosing another game when Beomgyu's phone lit up.

“It’s Tae he’s saying that Kai has been asking for me, I didn’t realize we have been playing for this long.”  
“Oh! you’re right.”  
“I’ll go with them for a while, and maybe we can play later?.”  
“sure, it was fun.”  
“great! I’ll see you around hyung.”

Soobin got up as he saw Beomgyu leaving the room, he was stretching his body and as he twisted his torso he got startled by a figure behind him.

“omg you scared me!.”  
“oh! sorry, It seems that I became a ghost.”

Yeonjun walked past him and threw himself on his bed.

“are you mad?.”  
“why would I be?.”  
“well, I don’t know.”

The older rolled his eyes as he turned his back to Soobin.

“I’m gonna take a nap.” Soobin stood there confused at the sudden change of attitude on the blonde, he was starting to walk away when he heard his name “I bought some things from you earlier, they’re on the red bag that’s on the closet, you can go and check them If you want.” Yeonjun then covered his whole body with his blanket.

He walked towards the other’s closet, he saw several bags piled on the floor, among them a red one stood as it was bigger.  
He opened it and saw several folded clothes, he took them out and saw on the button of the bag a medium box, he placed the clothes on the table that was on the middle of the room and took the box out; he took the lid and saw a brand new phone, it had a little bunny keychain attached to it, he took it and as he turned it on he saw his own sleeping picture as his background. 

/Yeonjun/

He smiled shyly at the picture, and as he moved between apps, he saw that he had one unopened text message.

[ I bought you this in case you would want to take revenge on me, even though you won’t get bad pictures nor videos as I am that good looking even when I sleep.]

The contact name was saved as Yeonjunie hyung, and was the only one saved on the phone.

Soobin started smiling widely as he got closer to the boy under the blankets. 

“hyung, are you asleep?.”

He didn’t get a reply so he assumed he was, he moved from the bed to the couch as he started to type something on his new phone. He smiled at it, as he pressed send. 

[ Thank you for the phone and the cute bunny attached to it. I will make sure to show you one of your few flaws as soon as I can, don’t worry. ]

Yeonjun's phone buzzed under the blankets, he took it out and as he read the text a big smile got plastered on his face. 

He was planning on staying there for a while as he was too embarrassed to face Soobin; If he was being honest with himself, he was a little jealous of his brother. he knew he was being stupid as the way he met Soobin was completely different from the way he met Beomgyu and Taehyun, and even thought Soobin knew that the three of them were Vampires, his way of hanging with Beomgyu was a little more care free compared to the way he behaved around him. So when he saw the two playing as If they were best friends he got hurt. And that’s why the more logical thing to do for him was hiding under a blanket. 

He was dumb.

Soobin was staring at the phone in his hand, he would start typing something to then read it and delete it.  
He knew his brother’s number by memory just like he knew his mother’s. As he was aware of Kai being safe just one floor away, his mind started wondering If he should send something to his mother instead. Yeonjun told him about her whereabouts thanks to Kai, and given the situation, he was glad she wasn’t around.  
So maybe he should tell her to stay there longer and that he was somehow safe.  
He wanted to ease her heart as she might be worried sick about him being lost, and Kai being left alone. His hands started to tremble as he started to type again on the phone.  
He was done writing when he got startled by the sudden movement on Yeonjun’s bed, he hid the phone behind him as he saw the older getting up. 

“that was a quick nap.”  
“well yeah, I couldn’t sleep.”

He started to walk towards the taller boy that made himself small on the couch. The silence started to take place as the two were sitting close to each other. 

“Ah! thanks again for the phone and the clothes, I’ll make sure to pay you eventually.”  
“there’s no need for that, they’re a gift.”  
“but they’re expensive …”  
“Then let’s do this; let’s play something, If you win I’ll accept your payment for the things someday, but If I do, you will take them as a gift without saying a word. Deal?.”  
“all right, deal.”

The two of them started playing after a hot debate on what to choose. Once again Soobin felt as If he was hanging at some friend’s place after a tiring week at University, he became a young adult that didn’t have to worry about other things for a few hours.  
He realized that spending time with Yeonjun and his brothers was so easy since they were so kind and so funny to be around. He wished that they met under other circumstances and of course before everything that happened to him.  
They were already on their 5th round in which they both proved that they were indeed really good at games. 

“you really don’t wanna accept my presents.”  
“just say that you’re having a hard time and go.”

Both boys gave each other a side glance and started laughing. Soobin couldn’t stop smiling the whole time, even when the older beat him on their last round.

“omg it was so close, I can’t believe I got distracted.”  
“I guess you will have a few more bucks with you in the future.”  
“and I guess I will have to thank you every time I see you.”

The two were staring into each other’s eyes, their knees were touching and suddenly the whole room felt so small. 

“Soobin?.”  
“yeah?.”  
“can I ask you something?.”  
“sure.”  
“would you stay with us If I ask you to?.”  
“what?.”  
“I mean, your family too, I can ask our parents, this house Is so big I’m sure they would agree and … “  
“Yeonjun.”  
“yeah?.”  
“I’m really thankful for everything you have done for me and my brother, and I’m really glad to have met you guys but I don’t think I can do that.”  
“but why? I’m sure we can do something about those guys and If we ask help from our parents I’m sure we can find a solution, you don’t have to do everything yourself.”  
“but still, everything that happened it’s because of me and I don’t wanna cause more troubles to all of you.”  
“Soobin hey, what happened to you, it wasn’t your fault. Those bastards are the only ones to blame, and first of all you’re not a burden, we all are truly worried about you and your family, and we really wanna do something to help.”

Yeonjun moved his free hand towards Soobin’s, he felt how the other hesitated a little before moving his own towards the older. the two shifted their eyes from their faces to their hands, they were slightly touching before the two finally locked them together. They both could feel their cheeks burning the moment their skin came into touch with the other’s. their heart stopped for a moment before starting to move at double the speed. Yeonjun let go of the joystick on his other hand and moved it towards Soobin.  
Their eyes were on each other again, the light from the TV screen was lighting their faces, and the sound from it was reduced to background music that none of them could hear given that their heart beat was resounding on their ears.  
Soobin could feel the other’s warm as he was slowly playing with his fingers. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes, just moving their fingers together with their right hand while the other was intertwined between them.  
The two smiled shyly at each other, and Yeonjun was the first one to break the silence. 

“Can you think about it? you know, staying with us?.”

Soobin felt Yeonjun’s eyes deep on his, he looked at them to then look down to their hands, he felt Yeonjun grip tighten a little as he looked back at him. 

“I will think about it.”  
“Great!.” Yeonjun smiled widely at him as he intertwined their other hand together.

They started giggling at each other when the sound of Yeonjun’s door made them push each other away as both grabbed their long forgotten joystick. They saw how both Taehyun and Beomgyu were walking towards them with a weird expression on their face.

“woah what happened? you both look so red.”  
“we were just playing.”  
“yeah, it’s really hot in here.”

Taehyun and Beomgyu looked at each other as they glanced at the gray sky outside the windows. The two smirked as they turned to face the older’s that were avoiding their eyes. 

“If you say so.”

The two hesitated for a moment before speaking again.

“we came with news.”  
“I think you both need to take a seat.”  
“you’re scaring me, did something happen?.”

Yeonjun and Soobin took a seat on the couch placed in the middle of the room, both looking at each other with curiosity; their shyness from before already placed on the back of their mind.

“It’s about Kai …”  
“did something happen to him? where is he?.”

Soobin's face went pale at the mention of his brother’s name, he felt yeonjun’s hand on his shoulder as he straightened himself on the seat. 

“oh no, he’s fine, and he’s in his room.”  
“then what is it?.” Yeonjun said without moving his hand from Soobin’s shoulder.  
“He knows about us.”  
“what do you mean?.”  
“He knows what we are.” Beomgyu finished as he started looking to the floor.  
“WHAT?.” 

This time Yeonjun was the one that got startled, Soobin opened his mouth trying to process the words that he just heard.

“how?.”

Taehyun stared at Beomgyu that was moving his foot in circles, his cheeks were red and his fingers were playing with the edge of his shirt.

“I, I don’t even know what to say. I guess it was my fault.” he finally said as he closed his eyes to face the olders, who looked at him with worry. “I got thirsty and I was kind of sleepy, so I went to the kitchen to /drink/ and I stepped inside and I guess I took a while to pick you know? a type of blood; so I stepped outside and filled my glass, but then one of my fangs kind of itched so I pulled them out and all that time I didn’t realize that Kai was standing there; like as I was saying, I was sleepy.”

The both of them were left without words, they didn’t know what to say, Taehyun noticed so he intervened to help his brother. 

“It’s not as bad as it sounds, he was actually pretty calm given the situation, he even told us that he had his doubts from before but didn’t tell us since first he thought it was too unrealistic to be truth but when he realized more stuff he waited for us to tell him since he didn’t want to be rude.”

Soobin’s mind was a mess, a part of him was glad, maybe he could approach him and tell him what he is now, but on the other side, now that Kai knew He could be exposed to the whole thing more and he didn’t want that.  
He was getting lost on his thoughts when the other’s voices made him snap. 

“Soobin hyung?.”

He looked at the two brothers in front of him, the two had an apologetic look and he could feel that they felt really bad with him, especially after they gained his trust. He gave them a small smile, he couldn’t be mad at them as he knew it wasn’t their intention to involve Kai in all of this.

“I’m sorry, you have all the reasons to be mad at me. I should have been more careful, I’m sorry.” He bowed his head as he stepped closer to Soobin.  
“I’m sorry too, I should have been more careful with the whole thing.” Taehyun followed his brother; the two stayed like that waiting for Soobin’s answer.  
“I should smack the two of you.” Yeonjun said as he got up and moved closer to his brothers. “we brought him here to protect him, I can’t believe you guys.”

The younger ones lowered their heads more at their brother’s words.

“It’s okay.”

The three turned their head towards the voice, Soobin lifted his face as he gave the three a warm expression. 

“I know you didn’t have bad intentions; I’m actually glad, you have been very kind and welcoming to us, I am nothing but grateful toward you guys.”  
“Soobin hyung.”

Beomgyu threw himself onto Soobin’s arms, he hugged him tightly, a couple of tears dropping from his cheeks. Taehyun placed himself besides the two as he joined his brother’s embrace. Soobin smiled at Yeonjun, who was watching the scene with glossy eyes. 

The four of them talked for a little, Soobin’s mind was split, but he missed his brother; so he decided to speak with him. That way both would be more at ease and they could figure out what to do with their mother. 

“we’ll bring him here.”  
“He still doesn’t know that you’re also staying with us so let’s hope he doesn’t get too shocked.”

And just like that the two brothers left, leaving a very nervous Soobin.

“It’s gonna be alright.” Yeonjun said, trying to calm the other.  
“I－I don’t know … what If he hates me? what If I’m making the wrong choice and I’m just putting him into more danger?.” Soobin's face started to lose colour, he fell on the couch that was behind him as he took his hands to his head. Yeonjun immediately went to his side.  
“Soobin, it’s alright we are here and you both are safe.” He placed his hand on the younger’s back, as he started caressing him. “look at me, it’s fine.”  
Soobin lifted his face, Yeonjun's face was so close to his; his heart skipped a beat as the other smiled warmly at him. The two were staring at each other, Soobin heart started beating at the same peace of Yeonjun’s, and his skin slowly returned to its original color; and then, his whole body got still as the sound of a couple of knocks on the door.

“we are coming in.”

Their eyes shifted from each other to the door, Soobin stood up at the speed of light, he gulped as Yeonjun patted him on the back. They saw Taehyun walking in followed by Beomgyu, Soobin’s heart was racing once again, and he felt his heart drop at the sight of the third boy entering the room. He met eyes with him and the next thing he knew was that his cheeks were being covered by tears. The boy standing on the door frame was no better, his eyes were already red as he started wiping his face.  
The two started walking towards each other carefully as to make sure that the sight in front of them was real; when they were just one feet away they stretched their arms towards their faces. They caressed their cheeks as tears kept on overflowing.

“...Soobin hyung－ it’s really you, what happened? you lost so much weight omg …”  
“you are certainly not better …”

The two smiled at each other before embracing themselves. They stayed like that for a while, without saying a word, just hugging each other. The three brothers watched the whole scene with teary eyes.

“we’ll leave so you can talk comfortably. If you need anything we will be downstairs.” Yeonjun said while dragging the other two outside. 

Everything felt so overwhelming, neither knew where to start, they had so many questions to ask. The two took a seat on Soobin’s bed, they were looking at each other as If memorizing every detail on their faces. The tears stopped for a moment.

“I can’t believe that you were here the whole time.”  
“I know, I’m sorry for not meeting you earlier.”  
“It’s ok, I’m glad you finally did.”

The oldest felt a sudden tugh on his heart, his brother was smiling at him, relief painted on his face as he was holding his hand. 

“so, how have you been?.” Soobin asked.  
“I’m certainly better now.” he faked a laugh as he kept on talking. “we were so worried, Mom became a different person you know? she was so heart broken, we didn’t know what to do, and we were so scared.” Kai's voice broke as he whispered the last words.  
“I’m sorry … “ Soobin lowered his gaze, a knot was forming on his throat and guilt suddenly started taking over him.  
“No no, I’m not blaming you hyung, I would never!” Kai tightened the grip on his brother's hand as he moved closer to put him in a tight embrace. “I don’t know exactly what happened; Beomgyu hyung and Taehyun didn’t say much, and the day you called me you sounded so scared … but I don’t wanna pressure you, just know that I’ll be right here when you need to talk. I missed you.”  
“Thanks.” was everything that came from the oldest mouth; he was so lucky to have such a caring and lovable brother. Kai felt how his shirt started to get soaked as his brother was quietly sobbing on his shoulder.  
“Now I understand why Yeonjun hyung looked so happy to come to his room.” Soobin stopped sobbing to face his brother; he was covered in tears and his eyes were so puffy from all the crying. “I thought he was a little weird, since he loved his room so much, but now I get it.” 

Soobin was thankful that his face was already tinted in different shades of red. He knew his brother was trying to lighten the mood, and he made it. 

“So it wasn’t the part that they are /Vampires/ that got the most of your attention?.”  
“Not really.” he replied, still making fun of his brother.  
“I can’t believe we are related.”  
“I know you love me.”  
“of course I do.”

And just like that Soobin felt a little weight lifted off his shoulders, the two kept on talking for a while, not letting the other go too far away from their hold.  
It was when the sun finally disappeared from the sky that the two got startled from the noise of an opening door.

“sorry to interrupt you guys, but we got dinner ready.” The two followed the red haired guy all the way to the kitchen. They were welcomed by a table filled with different types of food.

“I hope you both are hungry ‘cause we bought a lot.”

It was the first time the five were in the same room. For Soobin it felt so surreal,They were all laughing and chatting, they were in front of him but for some reason he felt distant. Maybe it was because of all the emotions he felt on the last days. He excused himself for a moment, and as he was walking towards the bathroom he felt something buzz on his pocket.

He got a text. 

His eyes widened at the number displayed on the screen, It was his Mother’s; earlier after replying Yeonjun’s text, he sent her one as well. He told her that he was alright but that she had to stay away from home and that she had to trust him. He told her that Kai was good as well, and that both were together. He closed the door to the restroom, he could feel his heart beating as he unlocked his phone to see what she replied. 

It was just one sentence but something didn’t feel right. It read:

[ My prettiest Soobin I can’t wait to see you again. ]

Soobin could feel something inside him stir, He felt dizzy and suddenly he was out of air. He saw his reflection on the mirror, he was lacking color and fear was writing all over his face.  
He was sure that the one that replied to him wasn’t his mother, She would have asked him where he was, how he was and what had happened. And ever since his nightmare started there was just one person that called him pretty every time that he got. 

Kai told him that the day before he called her and that she was alright and that she was still out of town; so How?  
He could feel his pressure going down as another buzz came from his phone.

[ I’m sure my pretty boy know what to do. ]

He felt at how his whole world turned upside down. He knew deep down that the good things couldn’t last long. He realized he was too stupid thinking that he could be happy, he was sweating and he could feel his whole body shaking as he took the phone on his hands.  
The little keychain attached to it swung beside his hand; he saw Yeonjun’s face as the two were sitting on the floor intertwining hands. He left out a laugh; he lowered his guard and now the fall was gonna become worse. 

Another buzz.

[ I’ll tell you tomorrow where and when we will meet, and you better be there alone or you know what could happen. ]

He got up, and smiled at himself in the mirror; he couldn’t let the others notice, he couldn’t let them know or he would put them in danger. He walked out and as he saw them enter his field of vision, he started to feel numb. It was just as If he was drunk. His faces were blurry and the noise from the Kitchen felt miles away even when he was standing there.  
He smiled at them, they were chatting and every word directed to him felt like a knife piercing through his body. His eyes were landing from one boy to the other, they all seemed so happy.

“so you can all turn into bats? that’s so cool.” Kai said as he kept on laughing.  
“Who told you that? I bet it was Beomgyu.”  
“omg so it was a lie?.”  
“you can’t believe everything that he tells you.” 

The room was filled with laughter, Soobin tried his best to keep the mood, he was staring into space when his eyes crossed with Yeonjun’s he was smiling widely at him, Soobin’s heart dropped as he saw the older getting closer.

“It seems that everything went well with him.”  
“yeah.”  
“you won’t have to worry about him then.” Yeonjun looked at him with the sweetest expression, he was so close to him, he could feel the warm of his body, his hands were slightly brushing and apparently Yeonjun realized that too, as a the little blush started creeping on his face; Soobin gathered all his strength to swallow the tears, as he decided that he was going to be greedy just one last time.


	8. Farewell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM BACK AFTER 723648732487238 YEARS!!!  
> I promise Imma finish this, but I have like no shcedules as you could see.   
> tbh life drains me so much, and I barely have time to anything else, but I haven't forget that I have those so ~  
> If you are actually reading this thank u so much! and I'm sorry ~

Soobin was lying on bed, he was being hugged by Kai who was already sleeping by his side. After meeting again, Kai asked him to sleep with him as they used to do. He was holding him as If he was another pillow. Soobin was looking at him with tender eyes, he noticed the change of the younger's expression after he talked to him; some of the light that was nowhere to be found on his eyes the previous days, was already back. He started caressing his hair as he earned a little smile from the sleepy boy.  
Soobin’s heart broke, he couldn’t bear to watch his brother suffer again, he knew what he had to do, and that was bringing her mother back to his side; even if that meant that he had to disappear from their life.   
He stayed watching his brother until the other turned around in his sleep, he gave him another glance before going out of the room.

With every step his heart was being filled with different emotions, excitement, shyness, happiness; but also guilt. Yeonjun didn’t deserve to suffer for someone like him, but he was experiencing love for the first time in his life. So as he was knocking on the other’s door he wished that in another life, he could pay the older.

Yeonjun was writing something on a book by his desk, before parting ways he was gonna ask Soobin to be with him so they could do something together, but as he saw Kai, his face full of excitement and longing, he decided it was best to leave it for another day.   
It has been an hour since they bid their goodbyes but he still couldn’t go to sleep; so when he heard a knock on the door his face was genuinely full of surprise. 

“Soobin!.” Yeonjun eyes widened at the other’s presence.  
“Can I come in?.”  
“of course.”

Yeonjun moved to one side to let the other pass; Soobin made his way in, his heart was feeling heavy as he kept on walking in front of Yeonjun.   
He felt as the other stopped in front of his bed so he did the same.

“Can’t sleep either?.”  
“not really.”

The older moved to his desk, he closed his book and turned around to the younger; the two crossed eyes, Yeonjun’s eyes were tinted with happiness while Soobin’s ones had a mixed feeling. 

“Hyung.” he started as he glued his eyes towards the other.  
“yeah?.”  
“Can I sleep with you?.”Soobin eyes were shining in Yeonjun’s ones, a little blush appearing on his cheeks; Yeonjun felt as if he just walked into a crowd without any clothes, his body heat started to rise as he watched the other with his mouth open. “I mean as in lying next to you …”. Yeonjun was finding it so hard to not scream right there. “Sorry, it’s ok If you don’t want to, that was so random.”

Soobin turned around to bury himself in some place near the woods, he let out a laugh and started walking when he was stopped by a hand on his wrist..

“wait.” Yeonjun was looking at him, cheeks covered in red, and a shyness that Soobin couldn’t get used to. “I don’t mind.” he said as he turned around to go back to his bed, he laid there and waited for Soobin to move. His lips turned into a small smile that the other missed as he started to cover himself with his blankets.   
Soobin moved to the opposite side and as he was shoving himself on bed, Yeonjun moved to turn the lights off.  
It was only them and the little bit of moonlight that poured between the windows. 

The two did their best to not move, they were both with eyes straight to the ceiling; Yeonjun was afraid that the other could hear his heartbeat so he clenched his fist on his chest. A sudden rush of adrenaline was running through his veins. He closed his eyes to calm his heart but to no avail. He felt Soobin’s warmth coming from just some inches away. His mind was already getting filled with questions, he was going places when Soobin’s voice resounded in the dark. 

“hyung.” Yeonjun's heart melted at the other’s soft voice; he turned his head and was found with the boy’s round and shining eyes. “thank you ... for everything.” The taller boy smiled widely at him, the blonde could feel at how something within him was awakening.   
Soobin’s face was being touched by some rays of light, and Yeonjun felt his heart flutter at the sight, he was about to say something when he stopped. A couple of tears escaped from the other’s eyes, making his way down his cheeks and all the way to the blankets. 

“Soobin what happened?.”  
“Sorry, I’m just so happy, I talked with Kai again and I’m just so overwhelmed.” he tried his best to let out a little laugh, but his emotions failed him. He felt so bad.   
Yeonjun reached his hand all the way towards Soobin’s cheek, he stopped inches away as he waited for the other to give his permission. Soobin nodded letting Yeonjun reach his cheek; he was so warm. He started wiping the younger’s tears, not letting the other’s eyes.

Soobin lifted his eyes to encounter Yeonjun's, he started stretching his hand towards Yeonjun’s face.

“Can I?.” he asked. Yeonjun nodded letting the other reach for his cheek too. Soobin started caressing the other’s face slowly, he moved from his cheek and all the way to his hair. “I knew your hair would feel like this.” he started smiling; Yeonjun could sense a little bit of sadness in the other’s tone. He wished he had the strength to make him talk, but he stayed motionless hypnotized by the others' touch. Soobin was already engulfed by him, his whole body felt feverish and something within him was telling him to stop, but he couldn’t.

“hyung.”   
“yeah?.”  
“Can I kiss you?.”

Soobin’s voice resounded in Yeonjun’s mind for a moment, as If he was getting drunk he stared wide eyed at the younger. He had his hand on Yeonjun’s ear. He felt lost for a moment; was he dreaming? maybe he was sick and this was just an illusion. But the touch of the other made him come back to reality. He took a seat to get some air; he felt claustrophobic suddenly, Soobin did the same as he wasn’t taking his eyes from him. Yeonjun looked back at him who was shyly looking at him. The two as If being pulled by the other, leaned forward.  
They were just one hand away, their breath uneven as they looked at each other.   
Yeonjun moved his hand towards the other’s neck making him flinch a little by the touch; meanwhile Soobin moved his hand towards the blonde’s shirt, he grabbed it tightly as he pulled him closer.

Their lips collided at that moment, the softness of the two making them melt in the spot, their eyes opening slowly as they were filled with yearning. Their stare lasted only for a moment before they moved towards each other again; Soobin’s hand moved from Yeonjun’s shirt to the boy’s waist pulling him closer. Yeonjun let out a little sound at the surprise of the sudden touch.

This time their kiss lasted longer, they were moving slowly so as to not hurt the other. 

It wasn’t a particularly cold night, but as they were together the air was filled with nothing but warmth. They pulled apart to get a hold of themselves. Both their lips were tinted red and a little swollen, the two felt their heart tangled; they stared at each other for a moment before a smile started forming in their lips.   
Soobin's hand was resting in Yeonjun’s chest while the older had his, playing with Soobin’s hair.

“your hair is so soft as well.”  
“but not as soft as yours.”  
“maybe, but it’s not as soft as you.”

Yeonjun made a little pout, making Soobin’s heart flip on his chest. He moved his eyes from Yeonjun to the blankets under them.   
He never experienced something like this before, his body was shaking a little by the sudden adrenaline, his heat was slowly decreasing and he was overflowing with happiness; he lifted his head again at the sudden press on his cheek, Yeonjun was poking him right where his dimples formed. 

“You are sulking, did I do something wrong?.”  
“what? no, you could never …” he took the older hands in his, earning a smile from the other. “I’m sorry.”  
“I told you that you don’t have to apologize.”  
“sorry.”  
“Ya!!!.”

Yeonjun threw himself over Soobin, making him fall on his back. The blonde was now on top of the younger who was looking at him with wide eyes, face covered in red. Yeonjun’s eyes looked at the boy under him, he realized he loved his shiny eyes as well as his soft cheeks, and he couldn’t stop looking at the other’s lips. Soobin blushed as he was watching the other up close again, Yeonjun smiled before getting closer leaving a kiss on the boy’s forehead. He then moved to the side to lay right next to the taller boy. Soobin turned around to glance at the other that had a big smile on his face. 

“I’m so glad I went to that horrible party that night, If it weren’t for that I wouldn’t have seen you in the woods that night.”

For Soobin it was amazing how he could feel so many things in a span of just hours, he went back to hell to meet heaven before wanting to bury himself alive. He turned opposite of Yeonjun as he started to feel threatened by his own tears. He didn’t want this, he was so stupid. The boy besides him was giving him his whole heart, and he was going to throw it away; not because he wanted to, but because he had no other choice. It was for the well being of his brother, his mother, and for them as well as he didn’t know how much the others knew. He brought his hands slowly to his chest and closed his eyes as he did his best to convey his tears. He opened his eyes and smiled to himself.

“Hyung, Are you supposed to feel like this?.” The boy reached for the other’s hand making him surprised by the sudden warmth; He then placed Yeonjun’s hand on his chest, the older boy face heated up at the action, he stared at Soobin that was looking shyly at him.  
Under the touch he felt the others heart beating really fast; he smiled widely as he grabbed Soobin’s hand and placed it onto his chest.  
“I guess so.”

The two giggled as they felt the same way, without saying more, they weren’t taking their eyes off of each other.  
They stayed like that for a while.

“Hyung, do you think you will be able to find me now?.”  
“what do you mean?.”  
“You know, with the Vamps connection thing.” Yeonjun tilted his head slightly, worry starting to tint his eyes. “Ah, I mean as If we were playing hide and seek or something.”  
The blonde gave him a cautious look but answered still.   
“only If you would want to.”  
“... I’m glad, If it was any other way that would be really unfair for the others.”

Soobin started to laugh, sadness hidden behind each breath, he suddenly felt Yeonjun moving closer to him, his hand caressing his cheek.

“You know we really care for you right? I ... I really care for you.”  
Soobin moved closer to him as well, he put his arm around the others waist as he embraced him, his head resting on the other’s chest.  
“thank you, for taking care of us.”   
Yeonjun started caressing his hair, and with each stroke, Soobin’s heart started to slowly turn into dust.  
There was no turning back, he tightened his hold as he made himself small on Yeonjun’s hold.  
“hyung is it alright If I stay like this?.”  
“of course it is.” 

And just like that Yeonjun dozed off to sleep, holding Soobin under the blankets, without noticing the tears leaving the boy’s eyes, as he tried his best to get filled with this as it was going to be the last time he was going to.

When Yeonjun opened his eyes, he was struck with so much warmth, he saw Soobin sleeping just an inch away from him, his chest rising with each breath. His lashes were sparkling under the sun and his cheeks were just as round as Yeonjun loved them to be. His eyes moved to the other’s lips; suddenly the memories from the night before started to come back to him. He felt at how his temperature started to increase as he covered his eyes in embarrassment. He peeked through his fingers and he couldn’t help but smile at the sight, he was gonna make sure to make the boy in front of him the happiest as it was the less he deserved to be. 

He leaned closer as to cover the other when he met the boy’s sleepy eyes, he blushed at the sudden closeness and leaned back.

“hyung you’re awake.”  
“sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you up.”  
“you didn’t.”

Soobin took a seat on the bed, he scratched his eyes as a yawn left his mouth. Yeonjun stared at him the whole time but it wasn’t until Soobin looked at him when he realized the redness of the other’s eyes as well as the puffiness of those.  
The younger noticed the worry in the older eyes so he avoided him as he looked down.

“ah! It’s been a while since I slept so much that my face is surely all bloated up.” he said in a soft tone “I'll go back to Kai’s before he notices that I ditched him.”  
He was about to get up when he got pulled back by his wrist.

“wait.” Yeonjun moved to the other side of the bed, he placed himself in front of Soobin and grabbed his face with both hands.

“you forgot this.” The blonde leaned closer to the boy as he placed a soft kiss on his forehead; Soobin's eyes widened as he was looking straight into Yeonjun’s blushing face. He couldn’t hide his shyness as his face turned just as red. He got up and started walking towards the door, his lips curling into a smile as he forgot for a moment what was about to happen. 

Yeonjun saw the other go out of his room and the moment the door closed he threw himself onto his bed, he covered his face with his hands as he started to roll on it.   
He didn’t know how he gathered the courage to do that, but he was glad he did. He got up and started preparing his things to take a shower, all the time with his face full of happiness, he knew it was going to be a good day.

When Soobin was walking back he realized his heart was beating like crazy, the ghost of Yeonjun’s lips was still lingering on his forehead, he reached his hand all the way up as a giggle left his mouth. He opened the door to Kai’s dorm slowly as he tried his best to not make any noise. He saw the blankets and pillows all piled up along with his brother’s figure.  
He reached the edge when he saw his brother turning to face him. 

“It seems that you already found someone whom you could hug while you sleep.”  
“What are you saying?.”  
“weren't you with Yeonjun hyung?.” The younger smirked as he got closer to the standing boy that was blushing “you traitor.” and he threw himself at his brother, the two started to laugh as they kept on tickling each other. “I can’t believe you grew so fast.”  
“Shut up! you talk as If you were the older here.”  
“sometimes I am.”  
“You are still a baby to me.” he said as he grabbed his brother’s cheeks and started to pinch them. “and a cute one at that.”  
“omg you’re so gross, go cuddle Yeonjun hyung.”  
“Ya!.”

When the two were ready they got startled by a knock on their door.

“Can I come in?.”  
“sure.”  
“are you two ready? We are starting to cook breakfast.”  
“yeah, let us help you.”

The three of them arrived at the Kitchen where Beomgyu and Yeonjun were already making things; the moment Yeonjun noticed the presence of the others his eyes immediately went to Soobin’s, the two blushed immediately earning a smirk from the youngsters. 

The whole day felt like a blur, it was as If he was recalling memories from way back. He didn’t know how but it didn’t feel real, no matter how much he tried to enjoy, he couldn’t stop fearing the ringing of this phone. 

After playing like crazy all day and having dinner in the woods they went back inside their house.   
The youngers decided to go to Beomgyu’s bedroom to play a little as they wanted to let the olders “rest”. Yeonjun was glad that they took a hint as he kept on giving them glances to let him and Soobin alone. And as the two walked to Yeonjun’s room, Soobin got lost for a moment as he glanced at the side window.  
The day started as a warm one but it suddenly became cold, Soobin felt as if everything was a sign that his life was going to be torn apart. His eyes dimmed as he felt Yeonjun’s hand on his.

“Are you not feeling well?.” he asked as he pulled his hand on the younger’s forehead.  
“I’m fine, I was just thinking.”  
“about what?.”   
“nothing, just that it seems that it’s going to rain.”

The two moved their eyes to the window; Yeonjun didn’t know why but he felt something weird inside him, the air felt indeed cold, and the sight from outside the window was something he saw before but for some reason it felt lonely.   
He grabbed Soobin’s hand and dragged him to his room, unaware that the feeling on the pit of his stomach was something mutual. 

“so what do you wanna do?.”  
“I don’t know, everything is fine by me.”  
“since it’s getting cold would you like to watch a movie?, we can cover ourselves with a blanket.” Soobin noticed the redness on the blonde cheeks but he didn’t comment anything on it.   
“sure.” he said as the other flashed a smile.

Yeonjun was preparing the whole thing, excitement written all over his face; when he finished he patted the other side of his bed signaling Soobin to sit with him, the boy obeyed and in no time the movie started playing.   
The two were watching at the screen barely paying attention to the movie playing on it, even when they shared the bed the night before it still felt as the first time, Soobin was shaking his feets under the blanket and Yeonjun tried to be as still as possible but to no avail. He glanced from time to time and he caught the other lost stare at some point but when he was about to speak, the other turned around making their eyes met.  
Soobin gave him a small smile, making Yeonjun’s heart flip on his chest. 

“Is it ok If I get closer?.”

Yeonjun was taken aback by the younger as he was planning to ask the same from the very beginning. He nodded awkwardly as Soobin moved to his side.   
They were now side by side, shoulders brushing and heart beating at the same peace. 

Yeonjun felt a sudden wave of confidence as he laid his head over the other’s shoulder. Time passed and at some point the two intertwined their hands, not even looking at the other.   
Rain drops were already crashing softly on the window merging with the sound on the tv.

When the movie ended, Soobin was about to get up when he noticed that Yeonjun was already asleep, he moved carefully as he placed him down on his pillow, the older boy moved slightly at the contact with the fabric but it didn’t wake him up. 

Soobin studied every feature on the others face, he loved everything about him, he loved the way he filled his empty heart and how he warmed his entire being.  
He gave him another glance before he placed a soft kiss on top of his head. 

And just as If he was feeling that something was about to happen, he heard the buzz of his phone against the desk.

His heart stopped.

The noise from the rain started to fill his ears and as he stepped closer to look at his screen, and the worst kind of pain started to form inside of him.   
It wasn’t the type he felt when he was being abused but the type that made him think of himself as the worst being as he was about to break the ones he came to love the most.   
A knot formed on his throat as he read the message.

He felt his eyes getting wet, and as he was about to let out a sob, he covered his mouth with his hands, clenching his teeth to not make any noise. He moved his right foot and then the left, it was as If each of them weighted twice their amount.   
He walked without looking back, making sure to not let anyone notice his presence. 

When he was already outside the house, the cold wind crashed on him, the rain was dropping heavily and the world in front of him seemed exactly as he felt.   
He stepped onto the rain, his tears escaping his eyes as they blended with the water drops, he dragged himself slowly making the rain cover himself wet; just like the second time he met Yeonjun.

Yeonjun.

His memories started to come after him, and as his face didn’t escape his mind he started to run, he runned as fast as he could, he was already soaked, tears running as his heart was already torn apart. He screamed with all his might, he cursed at the world, but If everything was over for him, his family still had a chance, and Yeonjun too.  
All they gotta do was get over him, and he was sure that with time they could do it. 

After hours of running, pain engrossed on his body, he found himself standing outside a metal door. Heart racing and soul shattered, he placed his hand on the door knob.  
And Upon breathing heavily he stepped inside.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah! Also, Before you continue.  
> Vampires on my AU won't work like the ones you know, It's more of the way I see them or want them to be so ~
> 
> Thank you If you gave this a chance.


End file.
